You Belong to Me
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Dante had been searching for years for a way to retrieve his brother from hell. Would he be able to find him and would there be enough to save... AU, summary sucks..sorry
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist attempt at writing fan fiction…please be kind. This story contains yaoi, twincest, and torture...don't like it, don't read it. Please enjoy. Let me know what you think..

Ch.1

It had been three years since Dante lost his brother. Three years he had been searching for a portal into the demon world. He had gotten a tip from a demon he was sent to slay. The demon told the hunter where it was in exchange for his life. "If this doesn't pan out, I'm coming back for your sorry hid."

"This better not be another dead end." Dante muttered. He found himself in an abandoned lot on the outskirts of town. The far corner of the lot was over run with wild brush and decrepit looking trees. He looked around, couldn't see any other obstructions, "Okay, guess I'll start there. They couldn't possibly have left a portal open behind this pitiful excuse a forest." He could sense the demonic power as he walked into the brush. He readied Rebellion and continued his stride forward. Just beyond the trees was the large ominous portal. "I'll be damned," he mused.

He walked through the portal and took in his surroundings. "That fire and brimstone shit is no joke." The smell of sulfur was overwhelming. The land was barren and pock marked with pits and large rock structures. " Ok, where to start?"

Shrieks and cries could be heard from all around him. It was hard to single out where they were coming from, however, he was only interested in finding one. He wandered around for what seemed like days, going mostly unchallenged, before he heard the cry he was looking for. His heart began to race. He listened, slowly moving in the direction he thought it had come from. Nothing… "If this is my minds idea of a sick joke, I'm gonna be really pissed!"

He heard it again. Dante took off in a flat run towards the scream. He followed his brother's cries for a good hour before they stopped. He waited.. 'Come on Verge', he thought. Panic was beginning to take over him, until he heard Vergil scream once more. He sprinted full speed around a large bolder to see his brother crawling out of a deep crater in the earth. He watched as Vergil almost made it out before a large tentacle lazily wrapped itself around his leg and drew him back in. This happened about three more times before Vergil finally got into a standing position. Suddenly the tentacle shot out of the pit and attached itself around his neck. Vergil fell backwards gasping for air, clutching at the appendage. Suddenly, Rebellion slashed through the snake like arm. The demon howled and it retracted its slimy limb.

Vergil sat up slowly and gazed at the red clad man who was spitting obscenities at the hole in the ground. "Dante?" he rasped. Dante turned around to look at Vergil. His clothes were in tatters. The once beautiful cerulean blue coat that he adorned, shredded. He was too thin. His silvery sweptback hair was now a matted up gray that hung around his face. Vergil was bloody, bruised and ...frightened? Something he had never seen in his brother, fear. Despite his ragged appearance, that fear in his brothers eyes is what disturbed him the most.

He crouched down next to Vergil, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled faintly, "Lets get you outta here." Vergil looked at Dante in disbelief. This was impossible. How did he find him? They had deceived him before, was it a trick now? " How?" he croaked out. "Later. Let's hope I can remember how to get out." Dante smirks.

They walked for hours, stopping occasionally for Vergil to rest. Dante was certain they were heading in the right direction when he finally spotted the portal. It was still a distance away, but at least they found it.

'Something's not right.' Vergil thought. 'Why is this so easy?' Dante could see the uneasy expression on his brother face. They picked up their pace a bit. " Look we're home free." Dante beamed. The elder suddenly had an overwhelming sense of dread. " He'll never let me go." He said barely above a whisper. It was all he could manage after screaming as long as he had. Dante tilted his head at his twin, looking puzzled. "Who?" "Victor."

Dante grabbed Vergil's hand and began dragging him along. He didn't like the sound of that. They were almost out of this hell hole and he'd be damned if they weren't gonna make it.

Vergil stopped suddenly. Dante turned to ask him why he had stopped, and saw the reason. Vergil looked down and saw the blade of a katana, his katana, protruding from his chest. He looked up at Dante and said, "I told you," through blood stained lips, and then fell to his knees.

A tall dark figure stood behind Vergil. He wore his jet-black hair long past his shoulders. His eyes were the color of garnets that threatened to burn holes right through Dante. Pale lips pulled back in a sneer to reveal a row of sharp, jagged teeth. In his hand he held an orb of lightening. "So you must be the one he's been crying out for?" Victor growled and launched the orb at Dante.

Dante quickly jumped out of the way, pulling Ebony and Ivory from behind his back and let out a volley of shots. He seethed with rage. There was no way he was losing his brother again. Not when they were this close. His shots met their mark, sending the demon stumbling back. "He's mine! I will not give him up so easily," Victor spat. Lightening flew from his hands, as Dante ducked and dodged. "Well, today's not your lucky day then pal, cause he's leaving with me." Dante threw back, firing off more rounds. One caught Victor right between the eyes, disabling him momentarily. Dante took that opportunity to scoop up Vergil and dash through the portal. They made it passed the trees when the portal exploded outward and then collapsed in on itself.

He carried his injured brother back to where he left his car and set him down on the ground next to it. He grabbed a hold of Yamato, " This might sting a bit," and swiftly pulled it out. Vergil never made a sound, but collapsed back into Dante's arms. He lifted him up and laid him in the back of the car, then drove back to his shop.

His brother's wounds had mostly healed by the time thy made it back. He helped Vergil out of the car and led him inside. Dante asked the elder if he was hungry or wanted something to drink. He got no response to either question. Vergil just stared blankly at his twin, trembling. It appeared that he had gone catatonic.

The hunter decided it would be better to get Vergil cleaned up. He took a hold of his twins' hand and noticed him flinch. "It's ok. No one is going to hurt you Verge." He led them upstairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he adjusted the temperature before turning back to undress the elder. When he was don, he undressed himself and brought him into the shower.

Dante started by washing his twins hair. The dirty gray soon gave way to the silvery white like his own. "You're a mess Verge." Dante sighed. Vergil watched as his brother slowly and methodically washed him, flinching ever so often. Dante frowned at all the new scars he had uncovered allover his brother. No doubt they would heal once Vergil was healthy again, but he still hated to see them mare his perfect skin.

Dante dried his brother off and brought him to his bed. He laid Vergil down covering him up before slipping in beside him. Vergil stared at the ceiling, tears silently running down his face. He slowly turned his head towards the younger, who lay on his side watching him.

"You came." He whispered.

Dante nodded.

"Why?"

The youngers eyes filled with sorrow as he brushed away his brothers tears. " Because I love you Verge. I could hear you calling out for me in my head. I wasn't going to leave you there, not when I knew you were alive."

Vergil searched his face, not sure what he was looking for. Dante pulled him close, again he flinched. He thought it would take some time before his brother would get use to someone touching him and not inflict pain. "Rest Vergil. Just rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil slept for eight days. It was not a peaceful sleep though. His dreams were fraught with nightmares. Dante stayed with him watching over him. He would calm Vergil down, holding him close and whispering, "It's okay. They can't hurt you. It's okay." He would pet his brothers hair until he went back to sleep only to repeat the process a few hours later. He woke up later in the day to find Vergil whimpering and shaking. Blood tinged his lips where he had bitten through the skin stifling a scream. Dante tried to coax him out of his nightmare gently by calling his name. Vergil screwed his eyes shut fighting his terror, whimpering loader. Blood tricked out of the corner of his mouth. Dante sat up, grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. 'Vergil!"

The elder's eyes flew open and started gasping for air. Dante relaxed a little before leaving the bed to retrieve a washcloth to clean up the blood. He sighed when he saw Vergil had pulled himself into a fetal position. He thought back to when they were younger and how Vergil always took are of him when he had nightmares or was scared. He didn't realize until now how much he had relied on his older brother to protect and comfort him. Now it was his turn to take care of him. He wished he were a little stronger. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. 'Just be strong, he'll come around. Be patient.'

Dante wiped the blood from his brothers' face while Vergil watched him cautiously. He laid down and they faced each other. The younger looked into the elders pain filled eyes as they pleaded for him to make the pain go away. He held Vergil's hand, twining their fingers and brought them up to his chest. Vergil began to relax again and slowly closed his eyes. Fighting the sleep since it would only result in more terrifying dreams. Exhausted, Dante gladly welcomed sleep knowing it would only be a matter of hours before the night terrors would begin again.

Dante woke in a panic. It had been hours since he fell asleep and wasn't awakened by screaming. He thought something might have happened to the elder. They had lain in the same position all night. He looked up to see Vergil watching him. His eyes didn't look frightened, but instead looked tired and hollow. "How long have you been awake?" "A while." Came the raspy response. Dante looked so peaceful when he slept, he couldn't bring himself to wake him. "Are you okay?" Dante asked as he searches Vergil's face. Vergil sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

Dante's eyes again filled with sadness. This in turn, made Vergil's do the same. They were mere inches away from each other. The elder twin lifted his hand and gently removed the hair that had fallen in the younger's eyes. He then ran his fingers lightly through Dante's hair. His fingers trembling slightly as they softly traced over his twins cheek. The warmth of Vergil's touch brought back many old memories of them in their teenage years. Back when they first discovered their attraction for each other. Dante longed to feel that way again. They way they did before everything between them got so fucked up.

Vergil's fingertips brushed lightly over his lips and he could help but to kiss them. As much as he wanted to feel Vergil over every inch of his skin, he wasn't going to act on it. He had been through enough. His brother would have to want this. Ever so slowly Vergil brought his lips to Dante's, placing a feather light kiss to them. Dante closed his eyes taking in the tenderness of his brother's lips on his. Simultaneously, their lips parted. He felt the elders tongue caress his upper lip, coaxing him to return the kiss. Dante slide his tongue inside Vergil's mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced on each other as they explored the others mouth. Dante nibbled on the elders bottom lip before puling away. It was becoming overwhelming. They stared at each other, both not sure where the other wanted to take this…not sure if they should.

Suddenly, Dante's stomach let out a loud roar. Dante blushed a little, while Vergil raised his eyebrows and gave a little smirk. "When was the last time you ate?" "Um, yesterday morning, I think." The younger smiled sheepishly. "Then you must be famished." Vergil said stoically. "Shut up," Dante laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Vergil couldn't remember the last time her had eaten.

"I'll make you something to eat." Dante said as he hopped out of bed. Vergil followed, his legs still a little shaky.

"You can cook?" he asked skeptically.

"No, but I can make a mean omelet." He smirked over his shoulder as they walked down to the kitchen.

Dante was so happy. One, he was about to eat and that always made him happy. Two, he had actually gotten his brother to say more than two words. This was the most he'd heard Vergil speak since he went into hell and dragged him out. He started preparing a huge breakfast. There were omelets, toast, bacon, and orange juice. He thought about making pancakes as well, bul decided against it.

"How hungry are you, Verge?" Vergil sat at the kitchen table and leaned to one side so he could see the massive amount of food his brother was making. That had to be the biggest omelet he had ever seen. "Um, not THAT hungry." he paused, " Are you going to eat all of that?"

Dante turned around and gave him a 'duh' look, "Yeah. Hey, you want some tea?" He had remembered the elder use to love tea and had mentioned to Lady to get some when he asked her to stock the place with groceries for when he brought Vergil home.

Vergil's eyes lit up a little, "You have tea? Yes, please." the younger brought him the warm cup prepared just the way the elder liked it. Vergil cradled the cup in both hands. He brought it to his lips, blowing on it before taking a small sip. He closed his eyes as the warm liquid soothed his dry throat. A slight smile played across his lips as he savored the flavor. Dante watched him with a pleased expression. Vergil opened his eyes, looked at Dante, then to the smoldering mess he called bacon. "Your food is burning."

Dante turned around, "Shit!" He frowned at the black little chars that use to be bacon. Oh well, he had enough food to feed a small army already. He shrugged and brought the mounds of food to the table. "Dig in!", he beamed. Vergil took a piece of toast. "That's it? That's all you're gonna eat?" He asked incredulously. "Dante, I cant remember the last time I ate. I'm going to start small." Vergil watched as his brother shoveled the food into his mouth. He thoroughly enjoyed eating. Although Vergil wasn't sure how much he was actually tasting. 'He hasn't changed at all,' he thought. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "What?" Dante said innocently. Vergil just shook his head and focused on his food. He found that he could hold down more than he initially thought. He finished his tea and waited patiently for Dante to finish wolfing down his meal.

After their meal they went upstairs and got cleaned up. Dante set out some clothes for his brother. "we'll have to go get you some clothes. You've lost too much weight, mine wont fit you." he stated. Vergil had always been slightly thinner than he was. As Dante's built was slightly more muscular, Vergil was lean and tone. He watched Vergil dress in the black jeans and shirt. He noticed that some of his scars were beginning to fade, except one. He handed his brother a belt so his pants wouldn't fall off. " We don't have to go shopping today. I don't think I could hold out for it. I'm still really tired." Vergil sighed. He hated feeling like this, in a constant state of exhaustion. But he knew it would pass as he regained his strength.

"Alright, we can just hang here today then." They made their way back down stairs and decided to watch a little TV. Dante started flipping through the channels. Vergil wasn't really interested but decided to take in his surroundings. There were several 'trophies' hanging on one wall of some of the demons Dante slew. One wall held an assortment of weapons. He noticed a stack of pizza boxes in one corner. 'Unbelievable,' he thought. There on Dante's desk was a picture of their mother, along with a picture of them when they were boys stuck in the corner of the frame. Rebellion was propped up along the wall behind his desk. He looked up a little higher and saw Yamato. Dante had cleaned it and hung it up. He smiled to himself.

Dante had finally settled on some kind of comedy and was laughing hysterically. His arm brushed Vergil's causing to jump. Dante stopped laughing, frowning at his brother. "Sorry." "It's okay." He gave the younger a weak smile. Dante looped his arm through his twins and rested his head on his shoulder. Vergil stiffened slightly at the contact. Slowly relaxing, he rested his head on top of Dante's.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but opened his eyes to see his brother tracing the scar on the inside of his wrist. He frowned deeply. Dante had noticed the scar on Vergil's wrist days ago, but didn't want to ask him about it in the state he was in. He traced his finger over it lightly. It was about an inch and a half in diameter, there were three circles in the shape of a triangle. In the center was a crescent with a dagger running through the middle. He felt Vergil sigh deeply and lifted his head.

Dante looked at Vergil, who was looking at his wrist. "How did you get this?" he asked softly. Their eyes met and he could see the pain return in the elders. " He branded me." Vergil said, his voice devoid of all emotion. His eyes, however, spoke volumes. "Victor?" He looked away, "Yes."

There was a long silence and Dante wondered if he had made Vergil go catatonic again. "He marked me so the anther demons would know I belonged to him. It also was meant to disable me from fighting back." He said in a hushed tone.

"Why don't you have one on your other wrist then?" Dante turned Vergil's other hand to look at it. "Because this is my sword hand. It prevents me from wielding Yamato." He gazed at the sword he could never hold again. "What happens if you try to hold it?" "It sends debilitating pain throughout my body." De began to shake from the memory. Dante wrapped his arms around his brother until the shaking subsided.

"Can you hold it with your left hand?" ..there was a pause.. "Maybe although I cannot wield it with my left."

"Do you wanna try?" the younger asked cautiously. Vergil rubbed at the scar absently while gazing at Yamato. He shuddered at the phantom pain that wasn't there. Dante walked over to the wall and took down his brothers sword. Then returned to stand in front of him. He held it out to the elder, "You never know unless you try." he said optimistically.

Instinctively he reached out with his right hand but drew it back quickly. The scar gave a faint ominous glow. Vergil stood, hesitating. He grabbed Yamato by the hilt with his left hand. Dante held the sheath as Vergil slowly pulled out his beloved sword. It felt awkward in his hand. He would have to change everything about his fighting style.

"Com'on, we'll go out back and see what you can do." Dante beamed. He scooped up Rebellion and began walking out the back door. Vergil had a bad feeling about this. "I'll even go easy on you." He yelled back over his shoulder. Vergil snorted, "Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Dante barely waited til Vergil was outside before swinging down Rebellion on him. Vergil parried and blocked the blow. Dante came with an up swing. Vergil staggered backwards but managed to block that one too. "The fuck Dante? I thought you were going to go easy on me?" Vergil snapped. "I am. You don't thing any of those nasty critters we fight are gonna show you any mercy do you?" Dante said with a toothy grin. Vergil scowled. He had a point. Vergil sucked it up, got down into a fighting stance "Again."

This time he went after the younger. Their swords clashed and sparks flew. Dante was having the time of his life. He grinned and whooped the entire time, which just annoyed Vergil further. His arm was getting tired but they continued sparring. Vergil lunged at Dante and caught him in the shoulder with t he tip of his blade. He smirked. Dante's wound healed instantly. "Ooooh, that one's gonna cost you bro." He rubbed his shoulder. "Bring it." Vergil taunted. Dante charged towards the elder, flipped over him to land behind him. Vergil watched Dante's acrobatics and turned just as he landed. Their swords met again with a loud crash. Dante swooped Rebellion under Vergil's hand knocking Yamato from his grasp.

"Vergil NO!" Dante screeched. Vergil reached sown and picked up Yamato with his right hand. The scar on his wrist glowed a brilliant orange as Vergil started screaming. Electrical currant wrapped itself around the sword and its owner. Vergil began convulsing violently. Blood began to run out of his nose and the corner of his mouth. Dante grabbed Ebony and shot Yamato from Vergil's hand sending it into the ground. Vergil dropped still convulsing. He gasped for air and curled up into a ball. Dante reached for him only to be shocked for his effort. "Vergil are you okay? Can you hear me? Hey Verge!"

Dante started to panic. His brother was non-responsive and his eyes had rolled back into his head. He kept trying to touch him, receiving a shock every time. Vergil's convulsions started to slow. Dante tried again to get to his brother, met again with another electrical shock. "S-s-stop D-d-Dante." Vergil stuttered. "Y-y-your n-n-not helping." Dante sat on the grass next to his twin. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. He felt so helpless.

When the tremors finally stopped, the elder took in a deep, shaky breath. "Fuck! That hurt!"

Dante tried not to laugh at his brothers' exclamation. He wiped away his tears on the back of his hand. He helped his twin to a sitting position. Vergil sat there trying to regain his composure.

Ever so often he'd twitch. "Great, one more tick I didn't need." He mumbled in frustration and twitched again. Dante couldn't help but laugh now. Vergil wiped the blood from his nose and glared at him, "I'm glad you find this all so amusing." Dante laughed harder when Vergil glared at him. "I'm sorry. Man, I surprised you didn't piss yourself." Vergil chuckled, "Actually so am I."

"Can you stand up?"

"I believe so."

Dante helped Vergil get to his feet. "Hey, maybe we can tie your hand behind your back until you get use to using the other one." The elder raised one of his elegant brows. "That's a brilliant idea." He was amazed that his little half-wit brother came up with something so cleaver.

"Eh, I get them every once in a while." Dante shrugged. "Lets get something to eat. Watching you twitch made me hungry. Hey!" Vergil shoved Dante for that last comment. His wrist hurt like hell, literally. The scar still had a faint glow to it.

"What do you feel like eating?"

Vergil though about it, "Oddly enough, I'd like some pizza."

Dante's eyes widened at the admission. "Whoa, you must have gotten a little more fried than I thought." He went inside and started dialing the number for his favorite pizza joint.

Vergil slowly walked toward the house. He was still in a lot of pain but hid it from his younger brother. He didn't want to ruin Dante's jovial mood.

They sat at the kitchen table while Dante finished his last slice. The younger stretched. "I'm gonna go watch some tube. Wanna see what's on?" He asked Vergil. "I'm a little worn out, so I will pass. I'm just going to turn in early." Vergil was utterly exhausted. "I'll come up with you then." Dante said.

Vergil stood up and winced. "Its alright Dante. You don't have to baby sit me. I'm just gong to shower and turn in for the night." Vergil said as he ruffled his twin's hair. "You sure?" The younger asked skeptically. "Absolutely, go watch your television." And with that Vergil turned and walked upstairs.

He was exhausted in more ways than one, physically, yes. Mentally, even more so. Trying to hide his pain from Dante was excruciating. He stripped and went to start the shower. He closed the door and leaned against it, doubling over. Holding his sides he began panting. His insides felt as if they were on fire. He tried splashing some cold water on his face, which didn't help at all. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The image was one contorted in pain. The burning in the pit of his stomach got worse. He barely made it to the toilet before wrenching up everything he had just consumed, along with a large amount of blood.

His skin felt like there were thousands of needles being thrust in at every angle. He turned the shower knob to cold and stepped in. The water was icy but barely registered through the burning sensation he was feeling. He sate down in the shower cradling his knees, and let the water pour over him.

After flipping through the channels three times Dante decided he had to get out of the house. He saw the bag of Vergil's old clothes he had meant to throw out but never made it that far. Figured he would go pick some clothes for his brother. He pulled the blue coat the elder so adored out of the bag. He had to find a way to replace it. Dante tucked it under his arm as he headed out the door.

Vergil finally made his way to bed after being in the shower for God knows how long. His muscles ached, but at least he didn't feel like he was being burned alive anymore. He settled into bead and drifted to sleep. His dream took him back to a place he never wanted to return.

He was back in the room Victor kept him locked away in. the black clad figure appeared from the shadows. "Vergil, what a surprise." Victor cooed in a seductive tone. "Why have you brought me here?" Vergil asked as he backed away from the man as he approached. "Because this is where you belong my pet. Did you think I would give up my prized possession so easily?" The demon came within inches of Vergil. Vergil found himself backed against a wall. Victor traced the half-devils jaw with his finger making his way down his neck, slowly caressing his arm before curling his fingers around his wrist. He lifted Vergil's hand to his mouth before placing a kiss on the scar. Vergil shuddered at remembering the pain this man caused. Turning his head away, "I am not your pet." he said with a shaky voice. He tried to pull his arm away from the demon, but Victor only tightened his grasp. "Oh, but you are Vergil." He stepped closer pressing himself up against him. He snaked his tongue out and licked the side of Vergil's face. "Stop it." He whispered. Victor tisked him. "And if I don't, what will you do Vergil? You can not fight me." he ran his hands up under Vergil's shirt playing across his abdomen and around his waist, pulling Vergil even tighter against him. "I will have you, make no mistake about it. I will come for you and drag you back to this forsaken place. No one will be able to say you. Not even your precious brother." Victor hissed. His garnet eyes locked with Vergil's pale blue. "Or better yet, maybe I'll make him my pet too. I'll bet he's a screamer, isn't he Vergil?" he taunted.

That was it, Vergil had enough of this demons taunts. And the talk about defiling Dante was more than he could stand. He head butted Victor shattering his nose. Kneeing him in the groin and shoving his hand up under the demons chin with suck force he flew half way across the room. "You insolent little bastard!" Victor wailed. "You think you can do that to me and get away with it. Come now Vergil, you should know better than that by now."

"You will not touch him! If you even try it, you had better make sure you kill me first or I will make it my likes mission to hunt you down and destroy your miserable soul." Vergil spat threw clinched teeth.

"Such fierce words, but your threats mean nothing to me half-breed." before he knew what was happening, Victor was on top of him. "Get off of me!" Vergil yelled. The demon clawed at his pants, yanking the, down around his ankles, and quickly flipped him over onto his stomach. "Now why would I want to do that?" Vergil struggled to get out from under him, but he was pinned down. "I will have you and your brother. I'll make you watch while I break him." Victor leaned down next to Vergil's ear, "Perhaps he'll scream your name as you did his."

"DANTE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: if you don't like yaoi, twincest then click the back button now.

Dante had just walked in the door when he heard Vergil scream his name. He dropped his bags and bolted up stairs. He threw the door open, "Verge, what's wrong?" he yelled in a panic. Vergil clamored out of the bed and threw his arms around the younger sobbing. " Hey, its okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream." Dante said soothingly. "No, no it wasn't. It was more than that." Vergil looked into Dante's eyes. What he saw scared the hell out of him. "I wont let him take you. He wont do to you what he's done to me. I wont allow."

Dante took the elder back over to the bed and sat him down before sitting next to him. "What did he do to you Verge?" he asked softly. Vergil hung his head, avoiding his twin's gaze. "Everything…" It was barely a whisper, but he heard it as clear as a bell.

He stood up and got undressed before getting into the bed with his twin. He held Vergil close to him. They didn't speak a word. Several minutes had passed before Vergil shifted. He moved his hand that had been around Dante's waist slowly up his chest to rest on the side of his neck. He looked up into the younger's eyes to see that he was being watched. His thumb played along the sharp line of Dante's jaw. Slowly he brought his lips up to meet his. Dante parted his lips to give his brother access to his mouth. Vergil slid his tongue inside tasting everything that was Dante. He reached up and cupped Vergil's cheek, kissing him passionately. They broke the embrace, both slightly breathless.

"Make it go away," Vergil pleaded. " I can't take it any more." Dante stroked Vergil's hair before leaning in to kiss him again. He pulled him in tightly. The elder wrapped his arms around his brother sliding them down the firm muscles of his back. Dante rolled his brother onto his back deepening the kiss. The elder brought his legs around his twin pulling him closer, causing the younger to moan. Dante slowly began to grind his hips into the elder causing him to gasp and arch his back mimicking the movement. Dante placed feather light kisses along Vergil's jaw making his way to his brother's ear, tracing along the outside with his tongue. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked in a husky tone, gently biting down on his ear. "Yes," Vergil rasped. "Please."

The younger made his way down to his neck sucking up a mare before moving lower. He stopped to play with one nipple while licking and biting the other. Vergil moaned softly at his brother's ministration, running his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Dante went lower licking and nibbling a path down his brothers taunt abs. He cupped his brother's clothed erection eliciting a hiss from the elder. Dante came back up to claim his lips in a rough kiss, slipping his hand inside his boxers, caressing his erection. He broke the kiss and removed Vergil's underwear, tossing them aside. The elder watched through hooded eyes as his brother did the same.

Dante took Vergil's cock in his hand, stroking it gently. He leaned down and lavished it with his tongue before taking the head into his mouth. Vergil watched him while knotting his fingers through the youngers hair. Dante took him in as far as he could, slowly coming back up, rolling his tongue over the head before going down again.

The elder gasped and moaned. It had been so long since he felt pleasure, it was almost overwhelming. Vergil's cries sent shock waves throughout Dante's body. He got up, receiving a whimper in return, and reached into the nightstand pulling out a small bottle of lube. He spread some in his hand and over his cock. He came back between his brothers legs and pushed two fingers up inside him. Vergil gasped, tensed, then slowly relaxed. Dante worked his fingers in and out, watching his brothers face for any sign of pain. When he thought he had been prepped enough he brought his cock to his entrance. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me to stop and I will." Vergil nodded.

Dante pushed himself into his twin slowly, his eyes never leaving the elders face. Cautiously, he pulled out and pushed back in. Vergil held his eyes closed and gasped loudly. Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes. Dante paused. "Do you want me to stop?" The thought that he hurt his brother was killing him.

Vergil opened his eyes. All the pain was gone from them. They sparkled a deep blue, filled with desire. "It's so wonderful to feel something other than pain and fear. Please…don't stop." Dante smiled in relief and pushed deeper into his brother hitting that sweet spot which caused his back to arch and a loud moan to escape his lips. He picked up the pace and wrapped his hand around Vergil's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. Vergil's hands fisted the sheet as wave after wave of pleasure flooded him. " Harder, Dante…God...harder.." He moaned. The younger grasped his hip as Vergil wrapped his legs around him, making him go deeper. Vergil tensed and cried out Dante's name as he came in his brothers hand. He tightened around Dante as he came sending the younger over the edge. He let out a long moan and thrust once more before coming inside him.

Dante withdrew and collapsed onto his twin. They laid there panting until their breathing returned to normal. Vergil gently stroked his hand over Dante's back causing him to shiver. He looked up and saw Vergil smiling softly at him. He smiled back and kissed his brother tenderly.

"Thank you." Vergil said quietly. "For fucking you?" Dante smirked. "No, well yes, but that's not what I meant. Thank you for saving me." "You're welcome." He leaned down and kissed him again. "C'mon lets get cleaned up. This shit is sticky." Vergil let out a small laugh, so did Dante.

Ok, first attempt at a 'love' scene. Hope it didn't suck too bad.. Next one will be better.. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil woke up the next morning after his first peaceful nights sleep in years. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He looked over at Dante who was still sleeping, his right arm and leg hanging off the bed; his hair was a disheveled mess, snoring lightly. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen something so beautiful. Getting out of bed quietly, as to not disturb his brother, he put on a pair of dorm style pants and cleaned up. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Dante rolled over into a cold spot, which brought him out of his drowsiness. He stretched and took in a deep breath…_mmm, breakfast_. His stomach growled loudly. He lumbered down stairs and into the kitchen to see his brother mixing something gingerly in a bowl. He looked at the spread on the table before him. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, bagels and a bowl full of fruit.

"Morning," Vergil said over his shoulder. "Good morning," Dante sang as he picked up his glass of orange juice, taking a big gulp. He watched Vergil pop something in his mouth chew it slowly and then reached for the sugar bowl. He sprinkled another spoonful onto the content in the bowl. Dante came up behind him, snaking his arm around his brother's waist. "Watcha making?" "Strawberries" Vergil plucked one of the sliced berries out of the bowl and lifted it over his shoulder for Dante to take. Dante opened his mouth and accepted the treat. It had a faint sugar syrup that enhanced the flavor. "Mmmmmm." He noticed some of the syrup from said strawberry landed on his brother's shoulder. He leaned down and liked it up.

Vergil stopped what he was doing when he felt Dante's tongue on his skin. "Heeey what if I—" "No. You are not eating strawberries off me." The elder twin said quickly. "Aw, your no fun." Dante pouted. "Go sit down and eat before your food gets cold." Vergil smiled.

Dante didn't have to be told twice. He loaded his plate and dug in. Vergil brought the strawberries over and set them in front of him. "Aren't you gonna have some?" Dante said between mouthfuls. "No, I made them for you." He gave a slight smile. Vergil helped himself to some food and sipped his tea. He watched Dante finish his first plate and start on his second. _Where the hell does he put it all?, _he thought.

"What? I like to eat." Dante said as if his twin had actually spoken the words. "Yes, but are you actually tasting it?" Vergil smirked. "Whatever Verge." He ignored the last comment and continued shoveling food in his mouth. The strawberries he saved for last because they were his favorite. He preferred them with a sundae, but strawberries were strawberries and he savored every last one.

"Eat up, because we're training today." The elder stated.

"Oh, so you're ready for me to whoop your ass again, huh?" Dante said sarcastically. "You didn't _whoop_ my ass, I kicked my own by being foolish- smart ass." Vergil smacked his brother in the back of the head. Dante winched, "That wasn't nice." "Who said I was nice?" Vergil asked, his tone light as he cleared the table.

"I bought you some clothes yesterday. They're still by the door though. I guessed on your size. They maybe a little big, I assume you're gonna gain some of your weight back." Dante said before getting up from the table, bring his plate to the sink. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm sure as long as everything's not red they will be fine." Vergil teased. "Aww, anything for my big brother." Dante grinned and then ruffed Vergil's hair, knowing he hated it; and then bolted.

"Dante you little shit!" Vergil growled, "Get back here!"

It was like they were nine years old again chasing each other around their mother's kitchen table. Dante laughed with abandon. He stuck his tongue out at his twin "P-h-h-f-f-t" "You are such a child." Vergil chided. "Can't catch me." The younger said playfully. Vergil squinted, "Wanna bet?" instead of going around the table again, he went over it.

"Oh shit!" Dante exclaimed and turned to run for the back door. They both slide as they rounded the corner and Vergil almost caught him. Dante ran out the back door trying to slam it shut before Vergil reached it, but he caught the door and flung it open. Dante was on the last step leading into the backyard when Vergil launched himself off the top step and tackled him. They rolled on the ground until Vergil came up on top, sitting on Dante. "You want to play? Fine, let's play." He said and began tickling the younger. Dante had always been extremely ticklish. He squirmed and laughed hard, Vergil chuckled too. "Verge stop," he laughed. "I gotta… I gotta pee." Vergil snorted and got off the younger, pushing his brother in the face as he tried to get up.

Dante got up and ran back in the house. The elder sat down on the steps, brushing the grass off his arm and smiled to himself. It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze blowing. Perfect day to kick Dante's ass he smirked.

~~~~~Sorry so short, time has not been on my side lately. Anywho, just a little something before the holiday. Next chapter has a little juiciness in it..hee hee. But it wont be for a couple of weeks, work is demanding. Ugh! Hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving! Take care all. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Vergil made his way into the house and went to collect his clothes that were still by the front door. He took the bags upstairs and dumped the contents onto the bed. Dante had picked up sever pairs of pants (jeans and dress), at least a dozen shirts of all styles with some variation of blue on them, socks, shoes and underwear. _Thank God._ He was tired of wearing Dante's. Just the thought of it made him shudder. The younger liked boxers or nothing at all, mostly the latter. Vergil preferred boxer briefs. He shucked his pajama bottoms and took a pair out of the package. They were black and hugged everything in the right places. He sighed contently.

Dante stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Pretty." He said, a small grin tugging at his lips. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked the elder over. He had yet to fix his hair and it hung in his eyes like his own. Vergil looked up warily. "No. We are training." The younger sauntered over to him and fingered the inside of the waist band. "This could be part of the training." He leaned in and ran his tongue along the elders ear before biting down on it. Vergil hisses. "F-focus Dante. " "Oh, I am _very _focused right now." he said seductively, as he licked and nibbled down his twins neck. Vergil moaned, "And what part of the training is this?" Dante looked him in the eyes, a hairs breath away from each other. "Agility," he whispered and wiggled his eyebrows at the elder. He in turned quirked one of his.

Dante reached down to Vergil's right wrist and began tying something soft and silky around it. "What are you doing? Where did you get a tie?" Vergil questioned. " Does it matter?" Dante made sure the knot wasn't too tight. "Dante, I don't like to be tied up." He said as he began to tense. He just could not be tied down. It would remind him of Victor. "No, I wont be doing that. I want you mobile." His twin said as he tied his hand behind his back wrapping the tie around his waist before securing it behind him.

Dante bent down and traced his brothers growing erection through his briefs with his tongue, nipping at it here and there. He licked a trail up to one of his twins nipples, rolling it around on his tongue before biting it. Vergil moaned.. He knew Vergil liked it rough and he was feeling a little devious. He licked his way across the elder collar bone to the side of his neck and bit down hard, while he slide his hand into the front of his twins briefs. "…Fuck…" Vergil hissed. "Oh, we'll get to that." Dante breathed into his ear. He fisted the hair at the back of Vergil's head and pulled his head back. Dante nipped at his jaw before ravishing his mouth with a deep kiss. The elder ran his free hand up the youngers chest and around his neck. He ground his hips against Dante's hand. Dante broke the embrace, still caressing Vergil's hard cock.

"Undress me." "And how do you purpose I do that with one hand?" "You're creative. Use your imagination." Dante teased. He gave Dante the once over. He was wearing jersey shorts and nothing else. The strings to his shorts were tied but sticking over the top of his waistband. Vergil knelt down before his brother. Taking the string in his mouth, he slowly tugged it loose. Their eyes locked, both burning with heat and desire. He moved his hand under the shorts, up the inside of his thigh, to his brothers cock. He teased it with feather light touches causing the younger to jerk. He took the other string in his mouth and slowly pulled on it until it was untied. With a deliberate motion of his hand, he fisted Dante's cock, pumping him in slow rhythmic movements. He stopped suddenly and removed his hand from under his shorts. Dante whimpered. In one swift motion Vergil yanked down his brothers shorts. He stood quickly and pushed him onto the bed. Taking his twins mouth in a passionate kiss. Biting down on his lip, he then moved down to his cock. Vergil let his tongue swirl around the head before taking him fully into his mouth. The younger gasped and bucked his hips forcing himself deeper into his mouth. Vergil took it and encouraged him to continue by grabbing his hip with his free hand. The elder sucked him hard, licking and nipping at Dante's length.. Dante moaned loudly. He couldn't take much more of this. He threaded his hand through his twins hair and reluctantly pulled him off .

Dante shifted, got off the bed and turned the elder so he was facing him. He picked him up slightly and threw him onto his back. Vergil bounced just enough for Dante to grab a hold of his underwear at the waist band and jerked them down. Both men glared at each other. Somehow, Dante's little game turned into one of 'who's gonna dominate who'. He was gonna win this one.

Vergil narrowed his eyes at Dante and wrapped his lithe fingers around his own cock. Dante looked on, mesmerized by the sight before him. Moaning as he stroked himself, Vergil closed his eyes and bit his lip. He heard a sharp intake of breath from his twin and let a small smirk play across his lips as he pumped himself faster. He opened his eyes to see Dante doing the same.

"Well," he said in a husky tone, "You wanted it. Come get it." The younger grabbed the lube out of the draw and spread it over his length. He crawled over his twin, pushing his knees apart and settle at his entrance. Kissing him harshly, he pushed into the elder. Vergil let out a low guttural growl. Dante rode his twin hard and fast, both of them covered in sweat. Panting, he pulled out and stared at his twins glistening body. Vergil was breathing hard and held a shocked expression on his face. "Wha- what are you doing?" Dante ran his fingers through his hair. The sweat from his forehead slicked it back. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with you next."

"You could always lay down and let me fuck the hell out of you," Vergil said suggestively. The man's words were like liquid sex that poured over Dante and went straight to his throbbing cock. Dante chuckled, " not this time bro." he grabbed Vergil by the ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed, flipping him over. "Get on your knees." he growled. This sent a shiver down the Vergil's spine and he complied. He supported his weight on his free arm. _Well this will be interesting. _Dante pushed back into him with such force his arm buckled and he rested on his elbow. He cried out in pleasure as that bundle of nerves was hit repeatedly. Dante steadied him with one hand on his hip pulling him back to meet each thrust. He reached around and pumped Vergil's cock in time with his thrusts. The elder came hard, screaming out the younger's name as he went impossibly deep. Dante pulled Vergil off the bed, withdrew and picked him up. Vergil wrapped his legs around him as Dante put him up against a wall and slammed back into him. The elder clawed at his brothers shoulder and bit his neck drawing blood, which he eagerly lapped as he was being pounded into. Dante groaned as he thrust twice more releasing his seed deep within his twin.

They stayed like that for several minutes panting hard. Vergil's head rested against the wall, while Dante's rested on the elders shoulder. "Dante." "Hmmm?" "You can put me down now." Vergil said softly. "Oh, right." Dante pulled out of his twin letting him go. Vergil unwrapped his legs as he was set down on the ground. They looked at each other for a minute, noticing how they wore the others hair style. At once, Vergil ruffled Dante's hair, while the other slicked his hair back. "Untie me please." Vergil requested. "I thought you wanted to train?" "I do, but I want to shower first." Dante untied his wrist, the elder rubbed it. "That was…interesting." He smiled. "Whatever, you know you liked it." The younger smiled widely.

They met each other down stairs. Vergil was wearing dark blue jeans and a fitted long sleeve dark blue shirt. Dante came down clad in a tight red short sleeve shirt and black jeans. "Alright, lets do this." Dante said as he clapped his hands together. Vergil held out his wrist for him to toe behind his back. "No funny business this time."

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked. He tied his twins wrist behind his back, looping it through his belt loop. Smacking him on the ass, "Come on sunshine, lets get this ass whoopin' started." Vergil glared at the back of Dante's head, picking up Yamato and following suit.

They fought for hours. Dante was relentless in his attacks, but the elder still felt as if he was holding back. Vergil held his own. It took him sometime to get use to holding his beloved sword in the wrong hand. A couple of times he broke the tie around his wrist when he tried to block Dante's advances. "Have you had enough old man?" Dante paused. They were both breathing heavily. "Never."

Dante got the best of him more than once. When he offered his hand to help him up Vergil would shake his head or swipe at his hand with his sword. "Again." he would say. They battled each other well after the light had gone from the sky. The younger finally put an end to it when his hunger won out.

They sat down on the couch and ate their meals. "Not bad today." Dante said between bites. "Could have been better." Vergil retorted. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." "Finding my stance seems to be the hardest part right now." Vergil grumbled. Dante thought for a moment. "Once upon a time you liked to dance, remember? With Mom." Vergil remembered very well. His mother taught him at a young age. He loved those moments they shared together. Dante had two left feet and never had the patience to learn. "I remember. I fail to see what it has to do with this though." Dante gave his brother a crooked smile. "Just lead with the other foot."

The elder raised an elegant brow. Why didn't he think of that? "You amaze me sometimes Dante." "Don't worry, I wont let it go to my head." and he went back to work on his food.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up sleeping beauty…"

"What the hell Verge?" Dante moaned. It was still dark out and he should be sleeping for at least another three hour. Vergil pulled the sheets off his brother, who promptly curled up into a ball and put the pillow over his head. "Get up Dante." "I don't wanna." Dante whined. The elder sighed, _'Looks like we're doing this the hard way.' _He went down stairs and got the biggest pot he could find and filled it with ice cold water. He went back upstairs and stood at the end of the bed. "Last chance to get up on your own." He warned.

The younger mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'get fucked'. "Have it your way then." Vergil said with a devilish smirk, and proceeded to throw the water on his sleeping twin. Dante shrieked and came flying out of the bed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! What is your deal?" he seethed. "Good. Now that you're awake, get dressed. We are burning daylight." Vergil said picking an invisible piece of lent off his sleeve. "The sun isn't even up you moron!" Dante bellowed. Vergil was half way down the stairs. "Details, details." He called back.

Dante sat in the middle of his bed soaking wet, narrowing his eyes down to a death glare that would make his brother proud. He really was going to kill him.

They fought viciously all day. Which was just what Vergil wanted. He know his little stunt this morning would get the younger going. He didn't want Dante holding back and he certainly wasn't now. They were both a bloody mess, never stopping even when the phone rang. Vergil was thoroughly enjoying himself which just pissed Dante off even more. They elder noted that a sleep deprived Dante, was a nasty Dante. He only let him get the upper hand once that day, but when Yamato sliced his leg and tore a large hole in his pants he quickly let the elder know he crossed the line. "Hey asshole! These are my favorite pants." Vergil raised one eyebrow and stated haughtily, "Then you shouldn't have worn them out to fight in." Dante glared and threw Rebellion right into Vergil's foot pinning him where he stood. The elder howled in pain. He should have seen that coming. "Was that necessary?" "About as necessary as that cold ass pot of water was this morning." Dante countered. "Point taken…quite literally." As he pulled the sword from his foot. He felt like chucking it back at him, but tossed it instead. He hobbled over to the steps, waiting for his demonic blood to kick in. "You alright?" "I will be. Go, eat. And answer that damn phone if it rings again." He fussed.

They continued their sparing after Vergil's foot healed and Dante's hunger sated. He was more determined to kick Dante's ass and not let his guard down again. "Come on hop-a-long. Is that the best you got?" Dante taunted. It got the response he was looking for. Vergil glared at him and three blue swords appeared out of thin air. He sent them streaking towards the red devil, not meaning to actually hit him but enough to disorient him. Vergil teleported behind the younger hitting him in the ribs with the hilt of his sword. Dante stumbled but recovered quickly. "Now your not playing fair." He pouted, as he parried and blocked Vergil's assault.

"Dante!" Lady threw open the front door. She was pissed beyond all believe. She had been calling this damn shop all day. "How dare he ignore my calls." she fumed. "I know you're here!" She yelled. The office was empty and so was the kitchen. She heard voices and what sounded like fighting coming from the back. She stomped outside clearly ready to give Dante a piece of her mind. What she saw almost floored her. Vergil was standing over him with Yamato at his throat. He had one foot planted on Dante's chest.

"Do you yield?" Vergil said in a smug tone. "Ha, you must be out of your mind!" Dante retorted. Suddenly Vergil's head jerked to the side and his expression went blank. He fell backwards landing hard on his back. "What the fu-?" Dante started. He looked towards the back door, on high alert, and saw Lady with her gun drawn. "Aw Lady, whatcha go and do that for?" He scrambled to Vergil's side. Vergil's eyes stared straight up, blood trickling from the hole in his head. '_Great, now he's gonna be extra pissy when he wakes up.' _Dante noticed that his shoulder was dislocated, probably from the fall.

"What do you mean, what did I do that for? He was trying to kill you!" she said incredulously. "No he wasn't. We were sparing. I'm trying to help him regain his strength. Put that thing away, will ya?" He waved his hand in front of Vergil's face…snapped his fingers…nope...slapped him. That did it. Vergil gasped and immediately tried to jump up. He glared daggers into Lady.

"Sorry. My mistake." She shrugged as she holstered her gun. Dante held Vergil steady. "Down boy. It was an accident. Hold still." Dante grabbed Vergil's shoulder and popped it back into place. He growled and bit his lip. Dante helped him to his feet, his eyes never leaving Lady. " I think we're done for the day." Dante chimed. "But FYI, you didn't have me. I was just resting, contemplating my next move." Vergil snorted, "If that's what helps you sleep at night, you keep thinking that."

Dante began untying his brothers arm. "Why is his arm tied behind his back? Is this some kind of sick game?" Lady asked inquisitively. "Long story. I'll tell you all about it inside." Dante said. Vergil wind milled his shoulder, stretching his muscles. "Why are you here anyway?" He scowled.

"Because someone doesn't know how to pick up a damn phone.." She said pointedly, looking at the younger twin. "Oh, that was you? My bad babe, what's up?"

Lady proceeded to tell him about a job she had for him. That there had been an increase in demon activity down on the west side of town near the warehouse district. Dante beamed. He hadn't taken a job since Vergil came back. He was still a little leery about leaving him alone. "Go Dante. Have your fun." Vergil said seeming to sense the conflict within his brother. "Dinner will be waiting when you return. That is, if you don't take too long playing with your kill." He smirked. Dante's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Hey, can Lady stay for dinner too?" Vergil gave Lady a sideways glance. "As long as she doesn't try to kill me again, then I don't see why not."

"If it involves pizza, no thanks." Lady remarked hoisting Kalina Ann over her shoulder. Vergil gave a small smile, as Dante rolled his eyes. "Unlike Dante, I can actually cook." "Great, then it's settled! Come on Lady I'm not gonna wait for you all day." Dante called out as he headed out the door. Lady shook her head and walked out after him.

Dante ran back through the door. "Oh, hey Verge. I'm expecting a package. don't open it okay?" And he was gone again. "O-kay." the elder said as he settle on the couch and began reading a book he had found up under Dante's bed. He couldn't believe his brother actually owned a book. Well, one without pictures anyway.

When Dante and Lady returned they were overwhelmed by the smell of what awaited them in the kitchen. If they were hungry before, they were starving now. They made their way to the kitchen to see Vergil pulling something out of the oven. He had set the table for three, assuming Lady would stay. There on the table was a bowl of caesar salad, fettuccini chicken alfredo, asparagus in a garlic butter sauce, Italian dinner rolls and in his hands a pan of lasagna. Dante almost wept. He started to sit at the table when Vergil gave him a stern look. "Do not even think about sitting down until you wash the stench of demon carcass off your person." "But Verge-" Dante whined. "Now!" Vergil barked. Dante stomped up the stairs. "Hard ass." he muttered under his breath. "I heard that." the elder called after him.

Lady took in the sight before her. "Never would have figured you for being the domestic type." she smirked. Instead of saying something snippy, he handed her a glass of wine. "I like a little more variety than just pizza, unlike Dante." "I'll drink to that." she said. She wasn't the mess that Dante was when they walked in, but decided she better freshen up. When she came back she saw that Dante was already seated, clothes still clinging to his wet body, hair in its usual disarray. Vergil waited for Lady to take her seat before doing the same. He then handed his twin a beer, which he took gratefully. Dante started to load up his plate, and stopped. "Where did you find a table cloth?" "It was in the back of a cabinet, along with all of your unused cookware." Vergil stated. Dante shrugged, "What's that?" he asked as he wrinkled up his nose, pointing to the asparagus. "It's a vegetable Dante. It wouldn't hurt you to eat it." Vergil chided.

Lady just watched the two of them with silent amusement. She noted how different they were. Dante shoveled food in his face like it was his last meal. Vergil took his time savoring every bite. There mannerisms were completely different as well. While Vergil seemed to exude grace in every movement, Dante seemed to act like an over grown brute. '_How the hell are they related'_, she thought. She didn't realize she had been staring and had stopped eating, until they stopped conversing and stared at her. "Is everything alright?" Vergil asked. "Yeah, you look kinda out of it Lady." Dante followed.

Lady shook her head slightly and flushed. "Um, I'm just a little tired. Long day. Everything is delicious." She said quickly trying to change the subject. It seemed to work, the boys went back to talking about their training for tomorrow and how Dante and Lady's job went. She continued to observe the twins interact. She noted how diligently Vergil would listen to Dante's stories and ask questions of her to get her involved. Dante's face would light up when Vergil would laugh at one of his antidotes. Lady didn't really know that much about Vergil aside from what happened in that cursed tower. And she was leery when Dante had told her he was going to bringing him back. But she was glad that he was here, just for the fact that he made Dante genuinely happy. She liked him even more when he brought out dessert, cheese cake with a raspberry cream sauce. She could have just kissed him, but refrained from doing so.

She decided the least she could do was help Vergil with the dishes. Although he insisted that he had it. He washed, she dried. He had pushed the sleeves of his shirt up which allowed Lady to see the scar on his wrist. "Vergil, what happened to your wrist?" she asked as she took the plate from his hand. He frowned slightly and sighed, "It was a mark given to me by my former master, basically meant to keep me in line."

Lady's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

'It keeps me from wielding my sword in this hand. That is what you walked in on earlier this evening. Dante was helping me learn how to fight with my other hand. I was not trying to harm him." Vergil stated. Vergil stiffened slightly when Lady had grabbed his wrist and ran her fingers along the scar. "Does it hurt?" "Only if I hold Yamato in this hand." She let go, refusing to meet his gaze, "Sorry I shot you earlier." Vergil came down to her eye level, forcing her to look at him. "I am glad Dante has someone that cares that much about him. There is no need to apologize. I can only imagine what it looked like when you walked in."

"It looked like you were about to have your ass handed to you." They heard Dante shout from the bottom of the stairs. Both rolled their eyes and continued on with their choir.

'How do you put up with him on a daily basis?" Vergil asked Lady. "You know, I ask myself the same thing. Its hard not to put a bullet in his head when he runs his yap like that." She said with a smile. Vergil let a small smirk grace his face.

"Hey, you know…that would really hurt babe if I didn't know you had the hots for me." Dante said with his trademark shit-eating grin. Lady sent a scowl his way. "You are such a cocky bastard! And what makes you think I have the _hots_ for you, you damn devil?" She threw down the dish rag and put her hand on her gun. "Come on, I've seen the way you check out my ass when we're out on a job. Just admit it Lady."

Seething, Lady pulled out her gun. "More like covering your reckless ass you arrogant s.o.b.", leveling her gun right at his crotch. "Whoa babe, you need to relax. I was just kidding. Chill." Dante said nervously. "Watch where you point that thing… And you can stop laughing any minute now Vergil."

Vergil just grinned at Dante. "You should know better brother, not to taunt a woman with a loaded gun. Especially, Lady." "Thanks for the help asshole. I'll remember that." "This one is a fight I am not willing to participate in." Vergil says calmly and redirects his attention to Lady. "Lady, how would you like another piece of cheesecake?" "I appreciate the offer Vergil, but I think it's time for me to go." Lady says sweetly while holstering her gun. "You!" She pointed to Dante, "Better watch it. Thank you for dinner Vergil." Lady brushed past Dante giving him a side glare. "Nasty little bitch," Dante muttered as she walked out the door. Returning his attention towards his brother. "You enjoyed that way too much." Giving his twin a pouty face. "Oh, don't give me that Dante. Plus, I tried to come to your aid." Dante looks at him blankly, "Oh really? And how was that? By offering her more dessert?" The elder raised both brows "Precisely. She put her weapon away, did she not?"

Dante threw up his hands, "Unbelievable."


	8. Chapter 8

*AN: ok, so not my favorite chapter, but im gonna post it anyway. Its choppy at best. But try to enjoy. Thank you to all of you who have read my story. I am so grateful to you! Those who have reviewed, muchas gracias y besos! (many thanks and kisses)

As the months went by Vergil became stronger. No longer did he need to tie his hand behind his back while wielding his beloved sword, Yamato. He fought Dante with the same fervor as they had in their youth. Vergil even went as far as to accompany Dante on a few missions. It felt as though things were getting back to normal for the Sparda twins. However, there was this nagging feeling in the back of Vergil's mind that would set him on edge from time to time.

He knew the source of his anxiety. He tried not to let it get the better of him. He knew there would be a point and time when Victor would come looking to drag him back to that God forsaken place.

It was times like these he would lock himself in the bathroom and hyperventilate until he could talk himself down from his panic attack. He never wanted Dante to see him this way, and Dante for the most part, kept his distance. He knew all to well what Vergil was trying to hide from him. Twin telepathy was a bitch at times. Dante never let on that he knew.

The devil hunter came flying into his office with a rather large package under his arm. He was so excited the box he had been anticipating had finally arrived. And what perfect timing. Vergil was in one of his funks again, this would surely cheer him up. Dante went from room to room looking for the elder, finally finding him on the roof.

It was a cloudy day and there was a soft breeze blowing. Vergil leaned over on the edge of the building seemingly lost in thought. "Dear God Almighty", Dante drawled, "Please don't jump!" Vergil rolled his eyes and sighed. Dante walked over to stand beside him. "Wanna talk about it?" He knew the answer before it was spoken.

"No." Came the soft reply.

"Well come down stairs," Dante clasped him on the back, "I have something I want you to see."

"Must we do this now Dante?" Vergil let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sure do, now come on."

"You brought me down here to look at a box?" Vergil quipped, while looking extremely put out at Dante.

"God you are so fucking thick sometimes. Yes, it's a box smart guy, now open it."

Vergil lifted the lid and gave Dante a sideways glance. "Yes, it's a box inside a box. The only one, promise." He was getting antsy and couldn't wait to see Vergil's reaction.

The elder pulled out the other box and set it down on the desk. Taking off the lid and removing the tissue paper inside, Vergil let out a small gasp. He gingerly ran his fingers over the silky blue fabric, tracing the white embroidery around the lapel. "Dante, what have you done?" he whispered. Dante just smiled. Vergil lifted the coat out of the box and marveled at it. _'He remembered…every detail.' _he thought. Still too shocked to say anything.

"Well, are you gonna try it on or just stare at it all day?" Dante said with a small smirk. Vergil slipped on the jacket and turned to Dante. "Now, you look like you again." He said with a broad grin.

The elder brought his twin into a tight embrace. "Thank you Dante. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said in a hushed tone. He pulled back and rewarded Dante with a rare and genuine smile.

Dante was almost breathless. His brother was so gorgeous when he smiled. He only wished he would to it more often. "Well, it was worth it just to see you smile. Just don't go getting all mushy on me." He drawled.

Vergil quirked an eyebrow, "Mushy?" They stood toe to toe with each other. Dante could feel his brothers eyes roam over his face before settling on his dry lips, causing him to lick them. "How then should I repay you for such a lovely and heartfelt gift, little brother?" He husked out running his upper lip over Dante's lower, causing the younger to let out a slight gasp.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." he said with a devious smile, capturing his twins lips with his own. He slipped his hands under Vergil's jacket and around his waist, bringing him closer as he began grinding their hips together. Vergil groaned into his twins mouth and pushed him up against the desk.

"No", said the younger.

"No, what?"

"Not on the desk." Came the breathy reply.

"Why not?" The elder whispered into his ear before biting down on it.

Dante whimpered as Vergil dipped his hand into the front of his pants. He pushed up into the hand caressing him. "I work here." he panted.

Vergil abandoned his ear, licking and nipping his way down his twins neck. "Brother, it's a glorified foot rest." He muttered. The younger moaned loudly and went to undo Vergil's pants.

"Vergil!" Lady burst through the front door, startling the twins. They sighed heavily and moved quickly to right themselves. If she saw them, she didn't let on.

"Lady?" Vergil said calmly, "What is it?"

She had a deeply concerned look on her face, sighing in relief when she saw him, "I'm glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said perplexed.

"I just finished a job across town. One of the demons said they would be coming for you, to take you back to their master. He had this on him." She opened up her hand and showed the twins a small flat rectangular device. At the first glance it looked like a computer chip. It pulsed with a faint red energy. Vergil reached for it, trying to control his trembling hand.

"What is it?" Lady asked, noticing how visibly shaken he was.

"This little device was the cause of much pain for me." He said softly, remembering all too well the tortures that were rendered by the tiny contraption. As he turned the device over in his hand, his breathing suddenly became quick and shallow. A layer of sweat forming on his face and neck.

"Verge?" Dante looked from Vergil to Lady and back again.

'_When did it get so hot?' _Vergil frantically began pulling off the jacket. The chip in his hand pulsed faster as if it fed off of his fear.

"Vergil! Hey, look at me bro!" Dante said as he grabbed Vergil's shoulders to steady him. The elder struggled to break free of his grasp. His eyes darted around wildly, not focusing on anything.

"I-I-it-", he sputtered.

Dante opened the elders fisted hand grabbing the chip, throwing it on the floor. Lady took out her gun and blew it back to where it came from, as Vergil hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Vergil lay naked and bleeding on a cold hard surface. His bones broken, blood smeared over his skin from the severe wounds marring his abdomen. The crimson liquid trickled from a broken nose. A clawed hand raked down his thigh as yet another demon lord spread his legs to have there way with him. Seemed everyone had a taste for vengeance, especially against someone of Sparda descent.

The black rectangular device flashed red at the corner of his temple. He lay conscious, aware of everything that was happening. Feeling every ounce of excruciating pain that rained down upon him. Yet he was powerless to do anything. He could not move to fend off his attackers; he could not scream his protest. All he could do was lay there, watching in horror, enduring the merciless rape and torture that befell him.

'_This is my penance for all the horrible acts I have committed in my life. For all the pain I have caused others.' _He thought.

The only response he was able to give were the tears that ran endlessly from his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He screamed on the inside. Begging and pleading to his captors to make it stop. Unable to utter a single sound, he lay there quietly as his body took the unspeakable from his tormentors.

Lady watched as Dante tried to bring his twin around. "Dante, what can we do?"

"I don't know. He's never done this before." He said helplessly. Dante stroked Vergil's hair while calling out to him, telling him he was safe and that he would protect him.

Suddenly Vergil arched his back and let out a blood-curdling scream. His eyes shot open, but didn't focus. He continued screaming in absolute agony while Dante cradled him in his arms. Tears streamed down the youngers face. Lady sat beside him holding the elders hand, crying silent tears.

Dante tried using his connection with his twin to rouse him from his terror. '_Vergil its not real. Come back to me. I'm here brother. No one can hurt you. You're safe, I promise. Just come back to me Verge.' _Dante could feel his brother trying to reach out to him, but it was very faint.

'_D-Dante. Help me…so much pain brother. So much…' _

'_Let it go Verge. Lady and I are here waiting for you. It's not real. Can you feel me? I'm right here with you.'_

Slowly the elder began to calm down and relaxed into Dante's arms. "That's right, just breathe with me." Vergil blinked a few times before finally focusing on Dante.

"Sorry", it was a hoarse whisper.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Vergil's eyes were still full of pain.

"S'ok. It happens, I guess. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Not convincing at all bro." Dante let a sad little smirk play across his face.

" Dante maybe we should get him to the couch." They had forgotten about Lady even though she still held onto Vergil's hand. Once they got him to the couch, Lady went to get him a drink.

"What happened? And don't tell me it was nothing Verge." Dante wanted answers and he wasn't going to avoid the questions. So Vergil proceeded to tell him all the suffering the device had caused him. He censored a bit when Lady rejoined them. Dante then went on a 15 minute rant on how he was going to kill every sorry ass demon who had ever laid a hand on him.

"Dante, shush!" Lady said quietly. Vergil had fallen asleep, no doubt from metal exhaustion. His head resting on Lady's shoulder. One corner of Dante's mouth lifted, followed by the other one.

"Aw, I should get my camera." he chuckled.

"Laugh it up dipshit, just help me get him upstairs." she scowled. She didn't quite know how to feel with Vergil using her as a pillow. She valued her personal space.

"I don't know Lady, he looks pretty comfortable. Whoa, okay-okay! I'll get him, just put the gun away."

Lady holstered her gun. "Thank you." she said sweetly.

Dante hoisted Vergil over his shoulder and proceeded upstairs after Lady. She cleared a place off the bed. Dante laid him down gently and removed his shoes. Lady coved him up while Dante went into the adjoining bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed and studied Vergil. So much like Dante, yet so different. His features were softer when he slept, however, still held a pained expression from his earlier episode. Some of his hair had fallen down across his forehead. Lady reached up, after checking to see if Dante was there, and brushed it back into place.

"Hmm." she was amazed at how soft his hair felt.

"Hmm, what?" Dante asked, making her jump. He was leaning on the door frame in the bathroom.

Clearly caught in the act of playing with the elders hair, which he would never allow had he been conscious, Lady blushed. "Well, it always looked so stiff." she reddened further when she saw the smirk spread across Dante's face, realizing how it sounded. "Dante, if you say 'that's what she said', I will shoot you where you stand." He held his hands up in mock surrender and walked over to the bed. In one of his hands he held a damp washcloth. "He feels a little warm."

"Yeah, I know." He said placing the rag on Vergil's forehead and they both exited the room.

After convincing Lady that they would be alright, she left and Dante was allowed a moment to himself. He ran his hand over his face, sighing. Grabbing a beer from the frig, he sat down at the bottom of the stairs and contemplated the days events. What a roller coaster. He needed to find a way to make sure that, that douche bag demon who held Vergil captive, didn't take him back again. After today it was clear that his flunkies were looking for him. It would only be a matter of time before they showed up on his doorstep.

'_Fuck 'em'. _He thought bitterly. _'I'll kill them all if they even try it.' _He took a long swig of his beer. He scowled down at the bottle in his hand trying to come up with a plan to better protect his twin.

"That look does not suit you brother." Vergil said softly as he sat down next to him.

The younger was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Vergil come down the stairs. "Why are you up? You look tired." He said as he reached over and brushed his brothers hair back into place.

Vergil shrugged, but he knew why. He was afraid of the nightmares coming back. He was petrified of having that device rendering him helpless again. The total lack of control. The inability to defend himself was twice as bad as the torture itself.

He also didn't want to wake up and not see his twin sleeping beside him, however, he couldn't tell Dante that.

Sensing that the elder really was feigning sleep, he decided that he could use some himself. Plus, he figured if he was well rested he'd be able to come up with a better plan besides, 'kill them all'. "Well, how about we close up shop, have a snack and go to bed. I'm beat." Dante yawned. Vergil nodded.

After settling down in the bed Dante curled himself protectively around his twin. He reflected on how the roles use to be reversed. Vergil had been the one fighting the monsters under the bed Dante was so sure were always there. Now he was fighting Vergil's demons that were all to real. He sighed into his twins hair.

"You are worried." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What makes you say that?" Dante said distractedly.

"You've been sighing for the last five minutes and you're twirling my hair." Vergil said matter-of-factly.

The younger stilled his hand in Vergil's locks. "Oh. Guess I am." He said quietly.

A long moment of silence passed between them. "I am tired of this brother." the elder said as he sat up.

"Tired of what?" Dante asked. There was more silence. He sat up and put his arm around Vergil. "Tired of what Verge?"

His brows knitted together and he let out a long suffering sigh. "I am tired of feeling like this!" He yelled as he jumped up. "Like some weak, pathetic, shadow of a man waiting for the day when I will stop being afraid!" He was so angry that Dante could see him visibly shaking. He walked around the room with his hands in his hair, looking completely lost. "I can't take it! I cannot control my fear. It eats me up inside Dante." He let out what he thought he was hiding from his twin. "I sit in the corner of the bathroom like some beaten dog, crying and panicking at just the mere thought of possibly being dragged back down into that hell. I want it to end brother."

He turned to his little brother, who was not so little anymore. Gazing at him with tired, sad eyes. "I want us to be like we used to be. I feel like I'm holding you back with this constant nagging fear of mine." He huffed out his rant.

'You're not bringing-" The younger started, before the elder turned on him.

"Yes, I am Dante! Your constant worrying over me is affecting you too. You think I didn't see or 'hear' you on the stairs earlier? You let Lady do most of your jobs because you are reluctant to leave me alone. I am affecting your livelihood. Not to mention, I lean on you too heavily for the emotional stability that I will never achieve." Furious sadness swept over Vergil's face. His shoulders slumped. "Dante, you should never have come for me. You would have been better off."

Dante stood up from the bed, pointing his finger directly at his brother. "No! No, don't you even go there! Three years Vergil. Three fucking years I thought you were dead. I cried every damn night and drank myself into a stooper because I thought you were gone. I died a little inside and you think I'm better off without you? You stubborn self-righteous ass. You think you're scared? I'm terrified that I will loose you again!" Dante's expression softens as he comes to stand in front of his twin. "I know you cry Verge. I sit outside the door until you calm down enough so that I know you wont try to off yourself. We are going to get through this. It will take time, but we can do it. I wish you had more faith in yourself…and in me." He reached up and stroked the elders cheek, who leaned into his touch. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Come hell or high water, we will get you back to being the pompous ass that you are. No more talk about me being better off without you, ok?"

He lifted his brothers chin to make him look him in the eye. Otherwise, I'm gonna kick your ass." He said with a small smirk. The elder relented, knowing it would be pointless to argue with his headstrong little brother. He sighed and simply nodded his compliance.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks went without incident save one very vivid nightmare Vergil refused to share with Dante. It was quite disturbing to the elder, but he let it slide. Determined not to let his fear of what he thought was the inevitable get to him.

They had set into a pretty stable routine. Spare, do a couple of jobs, entertain Lady, molest each other when time allowed, and enjoy a quiet moment when at all possible.

Vergil was sitting in the office, back against the front of Dante's desk meditating, when the phone began ringing. He hit the side of the desk with his elbow; the receiver flew up and landed in his right hand. "Devil May Cry, how may I assist you?"

"What are you wearing?" Came the silky voice on the other end.

Vergil rolled his eyes. "A pair of greasy overalls, with a red bandana hanging out the back pocket, combat boots, and a cut off t-shirt that says 'show me yours and I'll show you mine' on it."

"Hey, where did you find that shirt? I've been looking everywhere for it." Dante grinned through the phone.

"Seriously Dante, you have a shirt that says-never mind. Where are you?" The older stood adjusting his vest and wiping off his pants.

"We-l-l-l, I thought that since this last job was a cinch, we could go to dinner down town by the park. There's this really nice Italian restaurant on the other side. They have the best damn pizza anywhere. Whada ya say Verge?" He could hear the anticipation and excitement in his brothers voice at just the prospect of _maybe _getting pizza.

Vergil grinned, "But Dante I've already prepared dinner here." He added a false whine of disappointment to his voice.

"Oh. Okay. Well, maybe another time."

God help him, Dante sounded crushed and he couldn't keep up the façade. "Dante, I didn't cook anything. What time and where?"

"You're an ass Verge." Although the words were meant to be harsh, Vergil could hear the excitement return to his voice.

The younger gave the time and location, "Oh hey Verge, take off my junk shirt. I don't want you getting sauce on it."

"Oh, for the love of-goodbye Dante." The elder smiled shaking his head and went to get ready for their 'date'.

The quaint Italian restaurant was on the far end of a local park. The only way to get there was to walk through the park itself. Which was quite ideal if you were planning a romantic evening. Vergil took in the peaceful surroundings as he strolled along one of the pathways. He let a small smile play across his lips and inhaled deeply. _Brimstone. _He inhaled again and narrowed his eyes. Several birds scattered above the trees from the east. He turned to walk in the direction the birds were fleeing from, when he heard gun shots ring out. He took off in a flat run, bounding through the trees and into a clearing where he stopped dead in his tracks.

There stood the vision from his nightmares. He was engaged with the red devil hunter who was doing his best to fight off two other demons at the same time. "Verge get the hell out of here!" Dante yelled as he sliced though the first demon.

Vergil froze. His eyes widened, skin paled. _'Get a hold of yourself. You're stronger than this. He needs you!' _He stood there firmly rooted in place, paralyzed by fear.

"Ah, Vergil. So good of you to join us. I was afraid I was going to have to kill this brat before finding your whereabouts." Victor purred.

"Vergil, get the _fuck _out of here!" Dante yelled again as he tore into the second demon, making quick work of it. He turned to give Victor his full attention, who was advancing towards his brother. The demon held a rather malicious glint in his eyes.

"I don't think so asshole." As he brought Rebellion down onto the raven haired devil, Victor turned with a sword of his own to block Dante's advances.

The two fought viciously. All Vergil could do was watch. He was so petrified he could hardly breath. Victor began getting the upper hand of the skirmish when he locked swords with the half-devil.

"You're not taking him back." Dante said through gritted teeth. Sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you?" Victor smirked and leaned into the hold they were in, forcing Dante's feet to slide backwards. "I told you once before, he is mine."

Dante tried to regain his footing, "Over my dead body."

"So be it. Pity though, you would have made a delightful pet as well." At that, lightening shot from Victor's hand and up the sword catching Dante in the electrical current, forcing him to his knees.

'_Wake up damn you!' _Vergil screamed inside his head. He watched the scene unfold in front of him. Victor hovered over the fallen form of his brother. "Get up Dante...get up!" He whispered. Dante lay on the ground not moving, except for the occasional twitch. Victor twirled the sword in his hand, preparing for the final blow.

As the hell spawn brought down his sword, it clashed with another, stopping it mere inches from Dante's neck. Garnet eyes set a blaze, followed the lines of the blade to its owner. His eyes were met with a frosty glare. "No."

Taken aback by that simple, yet commanding word, Victor straightened. He cocked his head to one side as Vergil came to stand between the demon and his twin. "It seems you have found your voice. And a way to wield your beloved again. Well done. But do not think to stand in my way Vergil. I will not hesitate to kill you."

Vergil knew he still wasn't strong enough to kill Victor, yet, but he also knew the demon was bluffing. Victor wanted nothing more than to possess him again, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. He could see it in his eyes as he gave the elder the once over. He could see the hunger, the lust. It made his skin crawl. He glanced down at Dante, and resigned himself to what he had to do.

"You do not wish to kill me. And I can not let you harm my brother. I know what you want Victor." He paused to steady his voice and force down the bile that threatened to come up. "I will go with you, willingly. I will be yours, I will not try to escape. All I ask for is his safety." Vergil lowered Yamato and slowly sheathed the sword. Everything inside him screamed and protested. '_Anything to protect him.' _

Victor rolled the idea around taking a step closer to his prize. "I could take you both."

"Yes, but you don't really want us both, now do you?" He sounded vaguely more confident than he felt. Victor narrowed his eyes, starring into icy blue, searching for any sign of deception. Behind Vergil, the younger let out a small moan._ 'Come on, what are you waiting for?' _Vergil was getting antsy. He didn't want Dante to regain consciousness and trying to fight this demon again, possibly getting himself killed. Not when he could save him. "Let him live and I will go with you." He said lowly as he took a step towards his former master. "_Please_." The plea was said so softly the demon almost missed it.

"Very well."

"Swear it." Victor looked at him incredulously, as he was clearly not in a position to be demanding anything. "Swear it!" Vergil yelled. His voice held a hint of desperation.

"It is done. I swear to you that I will not harm your precious brother in any way, shape, or form." At this point Victor was itching to get his hands on the eldest twin, he would have told him anything.

Vergil's shoulders dropped slightly in relief. He shrugged his way out of his jacket and laid it over Dante's unconscious form. He took his most trusted sword and tucked it under the younger's arm. _'I wont be needed you old friend. Be good to him.' _He fished Dante's phone out of his pocket sending Lady the location where to find him before putting it back. Finally, laying a kiss on his forehead, he leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "I love you Dante, always. Don't ever question my love for you."

He stood and looked down at his twin seeing his brows furrow together as if he were in pain. A hand slid its way around his waist and the elder closed his eyes, frowning. "Come now my pet. We have much catching up to do." Victor husked out in his ear, licking the side of his neck. Vergil shuddered and fought to hide the tear that trickled from his eye. The demons tongue darted out, quickly lapping it up. "Mmmm, your tears were always so sweet." Victor chuckled as they turned to walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

'_Well where the hell is he?' _Lady looked back down at her phone as she kept walking. She looked to her right; through the trees she saw a long blue coat lying on the ground. "Vergil?" She said and ran to him. "Vergil", she flipped him over to face her and he moaned. "Dante?" She looked around again, doing a quick scan around her perimeter. She looked at Dante and tried to rouse him again. Lady noticed the tightly woven hilt of a sword nestled in the crook of his arm. _'Oh God. This isn't good…dammit.' _"Dante, Dante wake up!" She shook him slightly, slapping his face a couple times when he didn't respond. "Dante, wake up. Where's Vergil?"

He opened his eyes..."Lady?" He gave her a confused look.

"Dante, where is Vergil?"

'_Why does she sound so upset? He's standing over-' _He looked to the spot where his brother had been standing. Catching the bright color of the elder's jacket out of the corner of his eye, he looked down at himself. _'Was I cold? Why would he leave his jacket?' _As he tried to get his head around what had happened he noticed a warm pulsing energy along his right side. When he shifted his gaze down he saw his brothers sword. It all came back to him in a rush. He leapt up suddenly; nearly falling back down on his ass. Lady grabbed a hold of him to steady him. "Whoa, calm down. Do you remember what happened?"

'…_Don't ever question my love for you...'_

"He's gone Lady! He's fucking gone!" He looked around wildly, trying to find a trace of them. Dante growled and gripped his hair "Vergil!" he screamed.

"Calm down, what happened?" Lady started.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down? That bastard came and took him." He waved his arms around screaming. "I promised him I wouldn't let that happen! I promised I would keep him safe. What am I going to do now? It took me years to find him before. " He said crest fallen.

Lady looked down at the ground, down at Vergil's belongings. And thought back to how she found Dante. It looked as though someone had covered him up with care. She bent down and ran her fingers over Yamato's sheath. She knew the elder would not disarm himself unless he had a reason to. _'Oh Vergil, what did you do?' _She picked it up gently, along with the coat. "Dante is it possible he left to protect you?" she said softy.

He turned a cold, hard glare to her. "Are you saying he abandoned me? That he ran away, leaving me defenseless?" Irony had it that he was left with the arsenal of a small army and far from defenseless, but now was not the time for Lady to point that out.

"No Dante, that's not what I meant at all. What I'm saying is, do you think that Vergil left with that demon because your life was in danger? That he traded himself for your safety?" Dante took a minute to consider this. "Why else would he leave Yamato and send me your location?"

As the realization of what his brother had sacrificed for him set in, Dante fell to his knees. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. He looked up at Lady like a lost child.

"Hey, hey. We'll get him back." She knelt beside him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It will be okay. We just have to do a little digging to find this prick again. Now that we know who we're looking for, it will be easier." She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Still looking lost but not as hopeless, "But will he still be there when we find him?"

She didn't know how to answer that one. Lady knew what had happened to Vergil at the hands of that demon the first time. She could only imagine what he would go through a second.

"What is that for?" Vergil asked as he watched Victor warily.

Victor walked over to where Vergil had been chained to the wall. His hands had been bound in front of him. "Lets just say I have trust issues." Victor said lazily. He reached up and hooked a collar around Vergil's neck.

"I gave you my word I would not escape. Is that not good enough?" The collar conformed to his neck like a second skin. It tingled slightly but was not uncomfortable.

"Please do forgive me if I don't take the word of a Sparda." Victor hissed as he undid the shackles. "There, you wont be needing these anymore." Vergil's hands shook nervously. When will you stop trembling whenever I touch you?" The demon ran his thumb across his pale lower lip.

"When have you given me a reason to believe that your touch does not inflict pain?" he said quietly.

Victor lowered his hand. "Touché. The collar will allow you free access around the compound. Leave these walls and you will die. I expect you to be obedient and treat me with the respect fitting of a demon lord. Are we understood?"

Vergil rubbed at his wrists. "So you expect me to be your lap dog."

The raven haired demon lifted a brow. "Precisely. Do not take my generosity for granted my pet. I could easily have you back in that dungeon, passing you around to any demon that would have you. Or have you forgotten?"

Vergil lowed his head, "No, I have not forgotten." _'Nor will I ever.' _

"Good, then let us get some rest, shall we? Its been a long day." Victor let a lecherous grin play across his lips and let the eldest son of Sparda to their chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

Vergil sat on the cold floor, lip and nose bleeding profusely. His last statement had gotten him knocked off the satin sheets onto the floor. He didn't care. Victor had asked the question and he wasn't about to lie. What was that saying: honesty is the best policy. Even if it does get you knocked on your ass.

"_Why do you do this my pet? You always withdrawal into yourself when we couple." _Victor caressed the silver haired mans cheek, in mock tenderness.

'_Was he really this delusional?' _"I said I would go with you willingly. I never said I would willingly have sex with you ." Vergil stared at the ceiling.

Victor was never the cuddly type, but he enjoyed taunting his toy with false affections. "You should at least _try_ to enjoy it," He said as he ran his fingers down the elder twins chest.

Vergil turned his head to look the demon in the eyes. Anger was starting to rise inside him. "So you wish me to fake it? Tell me, _Master,_ how does one enjoy being taken against their own will?"

The demon sat up and gazed down at the pale, perfect form that had just been sexed; and wondered what it would be like if he was more responsive during the act. His raven hair fell over his well formed tan shoulder, his garnet eyes soaking up the icy fire in his reluctant lovers eyes. _'He would be magnificently beautiful.'_ "What would it take for you to at least show that you are taking some small pleasure in me fucking you?"

"I would rather not answer that question, for it is one that you will not like."

"So you are afraid I will strike you for your honesty?"

"Yes." He could see where this was going. He was gonna get his ass beat one way or another. Victor was not go to leave this alone.

"I want to know regardless of how you think I will react. Tell me. Now."

Vergil sat up so that he was level with his captor. "Very well, Master. Nothing you could do would ever make me enjoy being fucked by you. Your touch repulses me. The very sight of you makes me gag. And if I could end my own life rather than be touched by your filthy hands again, I would."

Victor was on him so fast the movement barely registered, until he felt the first blow to his face. He spat what Vergil assumed was obscenities at him, in a demonic tongue he did not recognize. He smiled slightly, knowing he had earned this beating, which only got him more punishment. _'Dante would be proud.'_

It was the last blow that had sent him off the bed. Victor was so enraged that he stalked out of the room, leaving Vergil laughing to himself as he sat bleeding on the cold floor. He was not surprised when the guards came to take him away.

"He will eat those words." Victor mumbled as he flipped violently through a large book. "Or so help me, every day of his miserable existence will be filled with immeasurable pain."

As she walked down the hallway towards the dungeon, the demoness sighed deeply. She utterly loathed her duties. Master insisted on keeping the area pristine. The entire room was white from top to bottom, and well lit. not your typical torture chamber. Yes, all the implements were there, but Victor treated it like his personal art gallery. The blood on the walls served as living art. He thrived on how much he could paint them. When the exhibit was done, the pallet was wiped clean and ready for another gruesome masterpiece. _'Sick fuck.' _it was her job to set the canvas anew, to clean up the wounded and prepare them for a fresh round of torture.

As she walked into the 'gallery', she frowned. Chained to the wall was a bloody and battered man. His naked form curled in on itself; knees tucked under his chin. Silver, blood-stained hair, covering half his face.

"Son of Sparda, it is a disappointment to see you here again. Although not a complete surprise." She lifted his chin and swept the hair away from his eyes. She surveyed the damage to his handsome continence. Her touch had always been gentle. Always feeling pity for those who were unfortunate enough to cross her path. She watched as two crystalline blue eyes slowly opened.

"Lenoir."

Lenoir was a tall curvaceous woman with long violet hair that she kept pulled back in a tight braid. Her skin was the shade of lavender. She was humanoid for the most part, except she sported a long thin tail and green reptilian eyes.

"Hello again." she gave Vergil a slight smile and sighed. "Why are you here, and please tell me it is not of your own accord." He did not speak, and she sighed again. "Then it is true. You are a foolish one Son of Sparda." She started undo his chains.

"I couldn't let Victor hurt him." Vergil said hoarsely.

"Of course not." She said softly as she helped him stand. "Lets get you cleaned up." The demoness lead him to the showering area and proceeded to wipe the dried blood from his body.

He watched her and noticed her eyes were filled with sadness. "Do not feel sorry for me Lenoir. This is not your doing."

"You have become his obsession and for that, I am sorry you." She toweled him off and began dressing his wounds that had not healed on their own. "Please do not anger him Son of Sparda. I do not want to see you here again." He honestly had no idea how much it pained her. _'You remind me too much of-' _she shook her head slightly.

"You know my name. Why have you never said it?"

"It is forbidden." She finished dressing him, "Come, he is waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok, heads up! Some of you are not gonna like this chapter. This was a request, with a twist…its gonna consist one hell of a mind fuck…try to enjoy. I know yall, will let me know what you think. You know I appreciate it, hugs to all!

Vergil sat across the table from the bain of his existence. He was starved but refused to eat. Something wasn't right. Victor looked way too calm for someone who had his manhood insulted a few days prior.

"Are you not going to eat?" Vergil pushed the food around with his fork. "Do you think I would poison you? Come now, my ego is not that fragile." He smirked and continued eating.

The elder took a cautious bit. And then another. Nothing happened. Maybe his paranoia was getting the best of him. He reached for his glass, missing how intently the demon across the table was watching him. Vergil set the cup down with a shaky hand. He blinked a couple of times and scowled, trying to clear away his blurry vision. He felt his skin flush and a wave of desire slam into him. Eyes focusing, he was suddenly very aware of the man sitting in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Victor had one elbow propped on the table, head in his hand, as he studied his next meal.

Gods, he was so thirsty. Instinctively he reached for the glass again, swallowing the liquid without being aware of the consequences. Vergil slammed the glass down. He stared at Victor, drinking him in. Something was _very_ wrong. His lips parted slightly and he began to pant. The devil in him could taste the lust radiating from across the table. Victor raised his glass, taking a long drink. His eyes never breaking from Vergil's. He lowered the glass and seductively licked his lips.

Vergil suddenly crawled up over the table and crushed his lips against Victor's. The demon pulled him into his lap, kissing him hungrily, forcing his tongue into the elders mouth, which he greedily accepted.

'_What are you doing!' _Vergil pulled away, trying to put distance between them. "I'm sorry, it wont happen again." He feared his outburst would cause retribution. But oh, how he wanted more. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Victor grabbed his hips and held him firmly in place. Garnet eyes smoldered as he reached up to stroke his cheek, Vergil turned into the caress. "Did you want to kiss me, my pet?"

'_No!' _"Yes." he breathed.

"Then do it again." Victor purred.

The half-breed tangled his fingers in the demons raven locks and brought him into a passionate, breath-taking kiss. Slowly he rolled his hips against the monster below him, earning a low guttural growl in response. He reached down between them and undid Victor's pants slipping his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his hardened length.

Victor broke the kiss. Alternating between licks and bites down his lovers pale throat. Vergil moaned softly, and pumped the cock in his hand a little harder.

'_Stop it! My God, stop it!'_

The demon picked Vergil up as he stood. He swiped the table clean before laying him down on it. They tore at each others clothes, craving more skin contact. Victor ran his hands over the pale flesh under him as Vergil arched into his touch. He made his way down past taunt abs, grabbing hold of the elders throbbing cock, giving it a firm stroke. Vergil gasped and moaned. His eyes half lidded, heavy with ecstasy, looked up at the man above him.

'You are so beautiful when you are wanting and needy." Victor placed himself at Vergil's entrance.

'_Fuck you!' _he snarled inside his head. Whatever little spell that bastard placed on him had reduced him to a mewling whore. _'Damn treacherous body!'_

"Do it." he heard himself say and felt the demon push inside him. He wrapped his legs around his waist forcing him in further. Victor steadied himself above Vergil. He wanted to hear the half-breed beg for him to move.

"Tell me what you want." He husked out as he ran his tongue along the column of his neck.

'_I want you to die you fucking bastard!' _This was worse than when the demon normally forced himself upon him. He put his mouth next to Victor's ear and licked the outer shell, "I want you to fuck me…hard. Make me scream your name." ,and he bit down on his ear. _No, God no…just shut up!_

The demon smirked, "If that is what you truly want my pet." he pulled out and slammed back into the body under him. Vergil let out a sharp cry as he threw his head back and arched his body upwards, pulling Victor closer to him. He started a brutally hard pace, all the while Vergil's cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room.

Eventually the protests inside his mind ceased as they were over come with pleasure. Words like 'more' and 'faster' escaped his mouth on a breathy whisper. Victor grabbed Vergil's legs and threw them over his shoulders as he drove into him relentlessly. Vergil screamed his name as he released his seed unable to hold out any longer. He constricted tightly around the demon inside him sending him over the edge.

Victor leaned back and pulled out, letting Vergil's legs fall back on the table unceremoniously. He felt cold and used and immediately aroused. _Not again._

Panting hard le looked at he glistening demon still standing in front of him. "W-what did you do to me?"

He gave Vergil a haughty look, "Why my pet, everything you asked me to."


	14. Chapter 14

"I am looking for Dante."

"Take a number, they are all looking for Dante." Lady said from behind his desk to the cloaked figure by the door. She glared at the figure. She couldn't tell any thing about it except that it was female and a demon. Lady fingered the gun strapped to her thigh.

"Is he here? It is vitally important that I speak with him." The figure sounded nervous. She had her gloved hands clasped in front of her in a submissive fashion.

"Do you have the password?" Lady was trying to provoke her to see if she would become agitated enough to lash out. Demon's weren't ones to hold their temper.

She lowered her head. "I do not. May I leave a message for him? I do not have much time."

_Here we go, any minute. _Lady thought. She flicked the safety off and slowly pulled the gun from its holster. "Please, by all means." She said sweetly.

The woman moved closer to the desk and paused. "It concerns his brother. He-"

"DANTE!" Lady yelled standing suddenly. The demoness stumbled back towards the door, frightened by the sudden act.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, please don't go. DANTE!" Lady said in a rush before she tried to leave.

Dante ran down the stairs, guns drawn at the sound of Lady's urgency. "What is it? You ok?" He drew a bead on the hooded figure by the door.

"No, no! Put them down." Lady stood between the two. "She has info on Vergil." He lowered his girls and came closer to the cloaked woman.

"I'm sorry. Please come in." His heart began to race. He prayed this was the lead he was looking for. They had been searching for months trying to catch a break. The hooded woman came into the center of the office and turned to look at Dante. She tilted her head to the side and studied him.

_This is what he would look like if he wasn't broken. _"Please, Son of Sparda, I do not have much time. I am here on your brothers behalf. You must come take him away from Victor. He has become too defiant for his own good." She pleaded.

Dante had holstered his guns by this point. "What do you mean? Is he alright?" He knew what awaited Vergil. He just hoped that- hell, he didn't know what he hoped for- just that his brother would be ok til he found him.

The woman lowered her hood, revealing a long violet braid and strikingly green reptilian eyes. "No, he is not. I fear his life is endanger. He does not take well to the master's advances. His reluctance and sharp tongue has him spending much time in the dungeons. He had returned with a fire in him that I have not seen since he was first captured. I am afraid that he has been on the receiving end of much cruelty because of it."

Dante's eyes burned with anger. "Why are you helping him now? Why didn't you before?"

Lenoir hung her head momentarily in shame before looking back up at Dante. Sadness filled her eyes. "I cannot bare to hear his screams any longer. I grow weary of healing his wounds, just to have him destroyed again."

Dante looked at her skeptically, "What's the real reason you are helping him? Is this a trap, cause I got news for you babe-"

"No please, this is no trap I assure you. You must com for him." He could hear the desperation in her voice. She sighed deeply and calmed herself. "Along time ago, Victor tortured and murdered my beloved. Ver- your brother's will and defiance reminds me of him. Hearing his cries have become to painful. You will come for him?"

The younger twin couldn't sense any deception coming from her. "Obviously. When do we leave?"

"No. you cannot come with me. I have stayed too long. There is a portal in the warehouse on the corner of 14th and Amsterdam. Do you know where it is?"

"I can find it."

She nodded and pulled her hood around her face. As she turned to leave Dante grasped a hold of her hand. "Thank you," he said softly. "I am sorry for your lose."

She gave a small smile, reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "He loves you deeply and clearly would do anything for you. When you bring him home, cherish him. Savor every monute you share life together."

Lenoir opened his hand and placed a little black device in it, one that they were both very familiar with. "When the time comes, use it. He deserves every once of pain it will cause him."

"How do I know someone wont remove it and he'll come looking for us again?" Dante questioned.

"Victor has no allies. His people are loyal to him out of fear. Immobilize him and the will turn on him." Lenoir said hastily before rushing out the door.

Dante turned to Lady, grinning. "Looks like it's time for a fieldtrip."


	15. Chapter 15

They stood outside the entrance to the warehouse. Dante turned to Lady, she wasn't going to like what he said next. She was ready to go into hell and kick some serious demon ass. He hated to burst her bubble. "Ok little miss, this is as far as you go."

"Excuse me? Uh-uh, you aren't leaving me here. I'm going with you. End of story!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Lady, I know you want to come, but I have no idea what kind of condition Vergil will be in when I find him. I can't protect you and him if he's injured." Dante reasoned.

"Even more of a reason for me to come Dante. That way you can worry about him and I'll clear the way." She was not giving this one up.

"Lady, I can't bare to lose you both if something goes wrong." He said as he took her hand in his.

"And neither could I. Look, we are wasting time arguing about this. Lets just go, ok?" She squeezed his hand. "Come on."

"God, you are stubborn woman." he sighed. "Let me go in first a-"

"Nice try, your not closing anything behind you. We'll go in together."

"Fine. I had to try."

Lenoir, entered the gallery to view Vergil's latest round of tortures. He had been hoisted up onto meat hooks and was being whipped. "Enough!" She yelled. "Take him down!"

"The master did not tell us to stop."

"I'm telling you to stop." She grabbed Vergil's chin. "How do you think the master will react when he finds out you killed his favorite toy? Do you want to be responsible for this? Take him down now!" She ordered releasing her grip on the half-devil.

The demons lowered him from the hooks dropping him to the floor.

"Now leave."

"But we-"

"Get out!" Lenoir fumed. She waited until they were gone before kneeling next to Vergil. She pushed his blood soaked hair away from his face. She let a out a small gasp when she saw the slash mark across his face. "Can you hear me son of Sparda?" She waited for a response, but none came. The demoness gathered up her supplies and began to clean his wounds. "Why must you be so defiant?" she said more to herself than anyone else.

"I do not want him pawing at me anymore." Came the hoarse whisper. He looked up at her through one bloodshot eye. The other too swollen to open.

Lenoir sighted as she stitched up the gouge on his face. "You make my job increasingly difficult."

"I am sorry."

She looked at him softly. "Don't be. You endure enough without me adding to it. Please, be tolerant for just a little while longer. I will not have time to heal you properly before he comes."

Vergil stopped her hand. "Before who comes?" He knew the answer. He didn't bother hiding the pain in his eyes. He did this to keep him out of here. "Lenoir, please, please tell me he's not coming."

"I cannot. Please understand I can not continue to do this. To heal you and send you back to that sadistic bastard, just to have you back here worse than before. I am sorry Son of Sparda. Please forgive me.": She pleaded to the point of tears.

"You have no need to ask for my forgiveness. It is I who should apologize to you, for putting you in this position time and time again." Vergil closed his eye and turned his head away. He felt ashamed. He didn't know the pain he had put her through. "You took great risk going to him. No matter the outcome, I thank you." He gave her a broken smile, it was the best he could muster.

"He will be here soon...just hold on."

"You asked to see me Master?"

"Lenoir, please come in." Victor said sweetly.

Lenoir cautiously came into the room. It was small, no doubt another space to commit atrocities in. Vergil stood off to one side. Hands bound in front of him, a chained collar around his neck. The one he previously wore had been removed since he was always bound in some fashion.

Victor ushered her in closer to the half-breed. "You have taken such good care of my pet for me Lenoir. He looks good doesn't he?"

Vergil stood there expressionless. "I have only done what you have asked." She said submissively.

"And you have done well thus far. However, I am concerned." He said with false empathy.

"What is it I have done that causes you worry Master?"

"It seems that you interrupted his punishment the other day." He turned on her.

"I-I was afraid they would kill him Master. I know how fond you are of him." She replied, head bowed.

"Dare I say that you have become fond of him as well, Lenoir." He said as he came to stand in front of her. Her head snapped up to look at him. Victor glowered at her. He grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to gasp. He placed a long leather cord in her open palm. "So, since you have taken such a liking to him, you should be the one to finish his punishment."

The demoness looked at him in horror, "Master please I-"

"Do it!" he said curtly. "Or it shall be worse."

Lenoir's hands trembled. Inflicting pain was not her forte. She looked at Vergil, her eyes betraying her sorrow. He gave her a slight nod and closed his eyes. She drew the whip back and sent the lash across his skin. She cried out at the sound of it hitting his back. Vergil tensed, but made not a sound.

"Again." Came the order.

She struck him repeatedly, still not one muffled cry. "Harder." Lenoir hesitated. "Harder!" He grabbed the whip from her hand and cracked it across Vergil's back. He cried out as the lash tore through his skin. He handed the whip back to her and hissed, "I want to hear him scream Lenoir. Now. Hit. Him. Harder."

Again and again she brought the whip down harder. Vergil screamed for her. Tears streaming down her face, Lenoir crumbled to the ground, dropping the instrument. "Master, no more, I beg you please." She implored.

Victor struck her across the face. Blood spilled from the open laceration on her cheek. "You pathetic little bitch." He brought his hand back to strike her again.

"Coward." Vergil spat, hoping to draw the demon's attention back to him. It worked.

"Coward? You dare call me a coward!" Victor raged and proceeded to beat the half-breed until he was unconscious. He tossed Vergil's limp form at her feet. "Now you may fix him, and be quick about it." Victor called for his guards to escort them back to the gallery. "When she is done healing him put her in a cell and return him to my chambers." He instructed.

"How many fucking rooms does this place have?" Dante's patience were wearing thin.

"Well at least we know he's not in the last fifteen we checked." Lady replied. She was just as irritated as he was, being that they had been there for what seemed like days, but had only been hours. And they had not come across one stinking ass demon.

"They must be on the lower levels." Dante said clearing another room. "Lets finish this floor and head down. You take the left and I'll take the right?"

She gave a quick nod before heading into the next room. They were trying to be as quick and stealthy as possible, or as Dante called it, ninja status. They came to the last door on the floor. Opening it slowly they saw what appeared to be a lab. One lone demon was mixing fluid in a beaker and filling syringes. The demon was so engrossed in his work it didn't hear the devil hunters creep up until the sound of guns being cocked back alerted him to their presents.

Dante came to stand in front of the demon while Lady held her guns to its head. "Do you know who I am?" The demon nodded nervously. "Then you know why I'm here." Another nod. "Where is he?"

"H-he is down four floors in th-the m-masters quarters." It croaked. Dante slapped the demon on its shoulder.

"Thanks. Lady?" She pulled the trigger as Dante walked to the door. He held it open, "After you." She walked back out into the hallway.

"I wonder what he was making?"

Dante shrugged, "Guess we'll never know."

The hallway four floors down was teeming with demons. "Damn. Now what?" Dante closed the door. "We cant just sneak in there and we down want to go in balls to the wall."

Victor appeared at the guarded door conversing with the guards before heading the opposite way down another corridor. The demons in the hall followed behind him leaving just the two guards.

"Well this just got considerably easy." The hunter grinned. He looked at Lady. "Now we just need a distraction."

"Really Dante?" She dead panned. She handed over her weapons to him and proceeded to 'fall' though the door, making as much noise as possible. She pretended to lay unconscious on the floor. One of the big oafs went to check it out. When he got close Dante pulled him into the stairwell and disposed of him. Dumb ass demon number two followed suit. _These two idiots were what was guarding his brother. Wow. _

Dante helped Lady up and they made their way to Victor's quarters. "I'll stand guard. Just hurry." Lady said taking up her position.

He slid inside and closed the door behind him. The room was dimly lit but he could make out a figure laying on a massive bed. It reeked of sex, blood and..pertuli? _Fucking hippy. _the devil hunter made his way to the bed to see his brother laid out chained to the headboard. His breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely. He looked at the floor when his foot kicked a metal object. He bent down and picked up a empty syringe. "Son-of-a-bitch! What did he do to you baby?"

Vergil's eyes opened but were unable to focus, they rolled around in their sockets. "Dante?" He attempted to sit up, but the drugs that ran through his system prevented it.

"Hey Verge. don't move, k. I'm gonna get you outta here." He whispered as he pulled at the chains, they wouldn't budge. "Gotta be a key somewhere."

"Dante. Find Lenoir. Please. Find her Te, please." Vergil begged.

"Who? The purple girl with the green eyes?"

Vergil nodded.

"After I get you free, I'll go find her." Dante said as he brushed the elders hair back.

"Nooo, Te. Now. Hurt her bad." Vergil whimpered as he tried to grab his brothers arm. "In, down. Down." He tapped his fingers three times on Dante's arm.

"Vergil, I'm not leaving this room without you."

"Go. Be here. Hurt. Please no." he panted, eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

"Damn it Vergil. You better be in this same spot when I get back." He kissed his forehead and went to the door.

"Well, where is he? You didn't get him?" Lady questioned.

"He's in there, but he's animate about me saving the purple chic." He sighed.

"What? Dante, Victor could be back any minute. We should take him now."

"Lady, if I don't go help this broad he'll never forgive me and I'll never live it down."

She threw up her arms in frustration. "Where the hell is she?"

"Down three floors in the dungeon. Lets move, I don't want this taking any longer than it has too."

By the time they had reached Lenoir, Dante was more than over this place. The screaming of tortured souls was grating on his nerves. This was obviously the place to be. They had encountered at least fifty demons so far. Lady was more than happy to blow them all away.

Dante peered through the small cell window. Lenoir laid in at dark corner, her back towards him. He still knew it was her, violet hair spilled out around her.

"Stand back Lady." Dante pointed Ivory at the lock.

"Dante the keys-" she started.

He shot the lock off and the bullet ricocheted around the room. It finally embedded itself in the ceiling.

"-are over here." Lady said exasperated.

He shrugged and chuckled grabbing the keys. Lady stood guard as he went in.

He walked over to the fallen woman. He turned her over and frowned. She was a bloody mess. "Lenoir." Dante said softly.

She opened her eyes. "Son of Sparda, you came. But why are you here? Where is he?"

Dante sighed, "He insisted I come for you first. He's bullheaded like that." he undid her chains. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I am fine." The demoness stood and limped towards the door. He watched her as she hobbled away. She had a multitude of deep, bloody lacerations across her back.

"Lenoir, are you sure you're alright? Those wounds look pretty bad."

She looked over her shoulder at Dante. Her expression hardened. "This is nothing. That bastard ripped my heart out when he killed my mate. We should get yours before he decides to do the same to him."

"How are you feeling my pet?" Victor purred as he ran one hand up Vergil's leg. "Are you lucid yet?"

Vergil's eyes opened a fraction of a degree, still unfocused. "Hate you."

"Ah, as contemptuous as ever. Your words wound me." Feigning hurt, Victor sat on the edge of the disheveled bed. "No matter, you will come to appreciate my advances soon enough." He reached under the sheets and stroked Vergil's cock, slowly awakening him.

"No.." the half breed slurred. "Don't touch...me."

The demon brought his lips close to Vergil's ear. "You are hardly in a position to stop me. But please feel free to try." He squeezed the cock in his hand and bit the pale throat under him.

Vergil gasped, "You…fucking…die."

Victor slithered down his body. "Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

_Dante_… The elder focused on his twin as his tormentor raked a clawed hand across his abdomen and bit his thigh.

_Vergil…_ Dante felt his twin, his lover, call out to him as he ripped through another demon. "Lady stop playing with those fucking things and get the lead out woman!" He shouted behind him. A bullet whizzed by his head.

"Don't worry about us, go get him! We're right behind you!" She yelled.

Dante took off running. If Lady said she could handle it, she could handle it. He reached the hallway where Vergil was. _Looks like they replaced Dumb and Dumber with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb.. Seriously? _Dante looked further down the hall past them and back behind him. _This is it? Works for me. _He strode down the hall to the door. "Hey fella's is the boss in?" They were dead before they could make a sound.

He slunk into the room quietly, staying in the shadows. He knew Victor had been fucking, no raping, his brother, but it was another thing to see the demon that stood between you and your lover, sucking him off. Vergil panted, trying his best to stifle his moans. His face held a mixture of pain and pleasure on it. Pain from trying to deny that he was taking pleasure from what Victor was doing to him. He hated it, absolutely hated it. Vergil could sense Dante's rage. He didn't want him to see him like this. Dante came to stand at the foot of the bed, locking eyes with the elder. He seethed silently, not letting the expression show on his face. This wasn't Vergil's fault. He wanted nothing more than to rip this guys cock off and shove it down his throat for even looking at his brother, let alone what he was doing to him now.

_It's ok, let it go._

_No…_

_Come on, just do it. I gotta a plan._

_I don't know…if that makes me feel better Dante._

_Look bro, the sooner you bust that nut, the sooner we get out of here. I'm not trying to fuck this guy up while he's got your dick in his mouth._

_Thank you? _

Dante switched tactics. He crossed his arms and looked deviously at his twin. _You know I'm gonna fuck that ass up when I get you home, right?_

Vergil's eyes widened. _Dante now's not really- _

_No, you left me high and dry four months ago. I haven't even touched myself since you left._

Vergil panted a little harder letting a small moan fall from his lips.

_I'm gonna fuck you so good, the only thing you're gonna remember is my name. Say it for me Verge._

"Dante!" Vergil screamed as he released into Victor's mouth. The demon licked his lips, pulling back, he stared at Vergil.

"Tastes good doesn't he?" Came the voice from behind him. The raven haired demon stiffened. "You know what's even sweeter, is when he gives it to you willingly. Not chained up or drugged like some animal." Victor felt something hard at the back of his skull. "Back it up, slowly."

"Dante. What a pleasant surprise." Victor said nervously.

"I'm sure it is asshole. Too bad we don't do threesomes, huh? I don't like to share, kinda selfish that way. And it seems like you have been enjoying what belongs to me. That really pisses me off." The younger Sparda hissed. Victor backed down the bed. Vergil brought his knee up and kicked the demon square in the face. Blood poured out of his shattered nose. "Where's the keys?"

No response…

"In his front pocket." Vergil strained against the chains holding him in place. He wanted out, now!

"Look pal, I'm not about to play pocket pool with you so why don't you just reach in there and get them for me."

"I think not." Victor said defiantly. Energy started crackling around his hands. Dante shrugged. "Have it your way." Victor flipped around right as Dante brought Rebellion down on him, pinning him to the bed through the gaping hole in his stomach. The demon howled in pain.

"Verge, how do you work this thing?" Dante said as he examined the black device between his fingers.

Victor shouted, "No! Here, here are the keys! Take them!" He threw them at the hunter and tried frantically to remove the gigantic sword that kept him in place.

Dante wagged a finger at him, "Uh-uh. You had your chance. See I was just gonna kill you, but I think this is a much more fitting punishment. Whadaya think Verge?" he smirked.

"Press the sides together and place it at his temple." Vergil said maniacally. Dante tossed him the keys and he set himself free.

"No, I beg you don't do this. I'll give you anything you want!" the condemned demon pleaded.

Dante laughed. "Anything I want? I want back the years I've lost with my brother. I want his innocence that was taken at your hands. I want his nightmares to have never existed. But what I really want is for you to suffer exactly the way he did each and everyday for the rest of your miserable life." With that being said he placed the device on the side of his head, silencing Victor's pleading scream. Vergil stood next to Dante scowling down at the 'helpless' demon that had brought him so much misery.

"Here, put these on." Dante handed him a pair of pants and collected Rebellion.

They were almost to the door when Vergil suddenly turned, grabbing Ebony out of her holster and stomped back to towards the bed. His face full of rage, he lifted the gun, shooting Victor several times in the crotch. He threw the gun to the ground and crawled over the demon delivering blow after blow to his face. Careful not to dislodge the device. "Never, never again will you ever lay one fucking finger on me! Never!" Vergil ranted on until the demons face was a blood pulp. His rage eventually turning into sobs. Dante came and wrapped his arms around him pulling him away.

"It's ok. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." Dante said softly. He waited for his twin to collect himself. "You good?"

Vergil nodded, running his hand over his face. "Take me home."

Lady and Lenoir were waiting when they emerged. Lenoir went up to Vergil, checking him for injuries, when she saw the blood on him. Dante smiled, "Don't worry, its not his."

She looked him over again and smiled. "You are free." She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"As are you." He said with a slight smile, gently returning the hug.

She pulled away. "No, I must stay here."

They all gave he a puzzled look. Vergil spoke up. "I don't understand."

"Someone has to make sure he is thoroughly punished."

"I knew I liked this girl." Lady laughed.

The demoness turned to Dante. "I have one request before you go."

"Name it."

Lenoir got a truly wicked gleam in her eyes. "Bring him down to the gallery. He must be on display for everyone to see."

Lenoir said her good-byes to Lady and Dante after they got Victor comfortable in his new set up. He already had viewers who couldn't wait to see the new 'masterpiece' he had become. She came to say good-bye to Sparda's eldest son. "I must say, I do not think I will miss you Vergil."

He raised his eyebrows at hearing her speak his name. "Then we are in agreement. For I will not miss you as well. Thank you for tending to me. I am forever in your debt. If you need anything-"

She cut him off. "I will not. Now go. Someone is getting impatient."

Vergil smiled as he looked at Dante. "Are you ready little brother?"

"I don't know. Thought you might want to take up permanent residence here. Hell yes, I'm ready to go!" He said as he threw his arms up in the air.

Vergil sauntered up to him. "Good. Then take me home. Someone made promises I intend to hold him to."

_AN: ok yall, that's it.. Tell me what you think. Did I end it ok? Did Victor get his just deserts or do I need to kick his ass a little more? Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to do a line break and make it stick that would be awesome. Thank you all so much for ready my story. ^_^ I am forever grateful to you all! Hugs and kisses! _

_~sbed_

_Oh p.s. - I have an epilogue planned. Evil wink!_


	16. epilogue

Epilogue

Vergil stretched and sat up in the bed. He looked to where Dante usually slept, but wasn't there. _What is he doing up so early?_ He woke up in a devilish mood, especially after the dream he had involving him, Dante and that desk. They had fucked all over that house, except on that desk. Vergil decided it was getting broken in today. He cleaned himself up before seeking out the object of his desire.

The eldest son of Sparda walked down the stairs checking the kitchen first, no Dante. He made his way to the office. _Ah. _There sat his little brother at his desk in his usual position, feet up, pretending to read the magazine covering his face. Vergil leaned against the doorframe and smirked wickedly. _Perfect._

Dante felt as though he was being watched. Slowly he lowered the magazine he wasn't reading and saw his brother leaning in the doorway. Vergil stood there with his dark blue pajamas bottoms hung low on his hips, a devious smile and nothing else. The younger looked him over once more, then their eyes locked. _Oh shit._

Dante's eyes widened a bit. He recognized that look, though it had been a long time since he had last seen it. Vergil's cerulean eyes sparkled with a playful danger, tinged with lust. And he knew exactly what that meant…He was about to get dominated…

"What's up bro?"

The elder pushed off the wall and stalked slowly, in a predatory fashion towards his twin.

"Breakfast."

"If you want, I can make you some-"

Vergil took Dante's feet off the desk and the magazine from his hands. Straddling him, he placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Running his hand through the youngers hair, Vergil tilted Dante's head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to fuck you." He purred. A wave of excitement washed over Dante.

The phone began to ring. "Aren't you going to get that?"

Dante reached blindly for the phone. "D-devil May Cry. Yeah, we can do that…uh-huh…"

Vergil sat down in his lap and licked along his jaw line, making his way over towards his brothers ear, nibbling on it gently. Dante moaned as heat coursed through his body.

"Umm, c-can you call back in about thirty-"

"Forty-five." Vergil whispered before licking down his neck.

"Forty-five minutes." He squeaked out. Vergil took the phone out of his hand and placed it back on its cradle.

The youngers hands slid down to Vergil's thighs, then up to his hips rolling them towards his, matching the movement with his own. Vergil reached down to the hem of Dante's shirt yanking it over his head. He clasped the back of Dante's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Dante opened his mouth to let Vergil in, where they battled for dominance in their heated kiss. The taste of his twin made Vergil growl with want. He ground his hips against Dante's eliciting a low moan from his twin.

Vergil broke the kiss and slowly licked and nipped his way down the youngers chest. Stopping to play with one pert nipple, then the other. Rolling them over his tongue, sucking, then biting. Dante let out a hiss. Music to Vergil's ears, that went straight to his groin.

The elder stood up, receiving a whine from his twin. He discarded Dante's shoes, quickly followed by his pants. He was pleased to see that his brother wore no underwear. He looked up to the youngers face and quirked an eyebrow.

"They're restrictive." He shrugged.

"Indeed." Was the reply.

Vergil knelt down in front of his brother, tracing his lithe fingers over the length of Dante's cock. Dante lifted his hips into the warmth of his brothers touch. Vergil chuckled and ran his tongue over the head, dipping it into the slit before taking him completely into his mouth. Dante moaned loudly and twined his fingers in his brothers hair. The elder bobbed his head in a slow torturous rhythm. "Fuck Verge, you're such a tease." Dante gasped.

Vergil went down and hummed, causing the younger to moan his name. Their eyes connected as he bucked his hips, forcing more of his cock into the elders mouth. Vergil released his swollen member, licking up the shaft. "I want to taste you Te, come for me."

Dante damn near lost it then and there as Vergil wrapped his sinful lips around his cock again. "Oh fuck, don't stop Verge. Shit!"

The elder could tell he was close to release. Vergil used a trick he hadn't used since they were teens, but it got Dante every time. He took as much of his twin in his mouth as possible and ran one fanged tooth up the side as he came back up. Dante screamed his brothers name as he came hard.

Vergil picked him up and laid him down on the desk. He stripped out of his pants and placed himself at Dante's entrance.

It took the younger a minute to realize he was laying on his desk. "Wait."

"Dante, I'm fucking you on this desk. You can bend over it or lay on it, but it is going to happen either way." Vergil said, his voice laced with lust.

"What if someone comes in?" Dante shot the door a nervous glance.

"Then they'll get an eyeful, wont they?" He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside his twin, but didn't want to hurt him. He stuck two fingers in his mouth keeping eye contact with his twin, daring him to break it. When his fingers were sufficiently coated he brought them to his twins entrance. Dante hissed at the pleasure/pain his brother stretching him brought. When he pushed back on the elders fingers, Vergil removed them and pushed himself in slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He gave Dante time to adjust before moving again. "Do you want me to stop?" He gave a quick thrust.

"I'll fucking kill you if you do." Dante gritted out. He tried to push back to get Vergil moving again.

Vergil smirked and grabbed his legs pulling him closer. He began a steady rhythm, then switched angles. "God Verge! Right there!"

Dante moaned with wanton bliss as his brother pounded him into his desk. God, if he didn't sound like a cat in heat. Vergil threw both of his legs over his shoulders and leaned forward. "Fuckin' shit, don't stop!"

Lady quickly let go of the door knob. _I do __not__ want to be the one to interrupt that. _She giggled, turned on her heels and walked down the steps.

"Did you hear that?" Dante put a hand on Vergil's chest.

"All I can hear is you. Would you like to continue?" Vergil took Dante's cock in his hand and pumping him in time with his own thrusts. The younger let out a low growl and arched his back. Vergil panted Dante's name, revealing a long pair of sharp fangs. He wanted to sink his teeth into his twin, tasting him as he fucked him into the hard wood of his desk. He knew Dante got off on it, they both did.

Dante gasped and moaned the elders name barring his own fangs, as Vergil relentlessly pounded into his sweet spot. He turned his head slightly offering his neck to him. "Do it Verge."

Vergil stilled his movement. He looked down at Dante, covered in sweat, hair plastered to his forehead, panting with desire. Lust raged in the youngers eyes. He was beautiful.

"Please." Dante begged.

Vergil put his hand behind his twins neck bringing him closer. He started moving slowly again. Dante gripped at his shoulder and licked the elders jaw line. A soft rumble left Vergil's throat as his teeth sank into Dante's flesh. The saccharine taste of his twins blood flowed into his mouth. Dante gasped. "Harder Vergil, fuck me harder." The younger tangled his hand in the elders hair. Dante tasted so sweet and felt so good around him. It made his devil side purr as he pounded harder into his twin.

Dante screamed Vergil's name one last time before releasing his seed over their stomachs. The elder rode out his twins orgasm, feeling him constrict tightly around him. Panting his name in Dante's ear, he came deep inside him.

Vergil laid Dante back down on his desk, kissing him tenderly. Dante could taste his blood on his brothers tongue. "Damn, I needed that. Bout time you manned up." The younger smirked.

"Well, the bitch role always suited you better anyway." He gave him a haughty glance before replacing it with a small smile.

"Hey! Asshole." Just then the phone rang. Vergil threw Dante's clothes at him as he redressed. "Devil May Cry. Hey Lady, what's up?"

"Are you two finished, because I'd hate to interrupt you during business hours."

He shot Vergil a look. The elder raised a sculpted brow.

"Uhh, umm." Dante fumbled. They had tried their best to keep their relationship from Lady. Clearly the cat was out of the bag.

"Well if you're done playing grab ass, I actually have a job for you." She tried to sound serious, but he could still hear a hint of a smile in her voice.

Vergil took the phone from Dante. "Lady? Alright, give us about twenty minutes." He chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell him." He put the phone back on the receiver.

"I told you I heard something! What did she say?" Dante ask pulling up his pants.

The elder headed for the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder. "She said for you to clean up your desk."

Dante stood there dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me? Vergil you are such a prick!"

He heard the blue clad devil laughing in the other room. Dante loved the sound of his brothers laughter, but not at his expense. Pouting, he plopped down at the kitchen table.

"Aww, baby brother. You know I love you." Vergil cooed as he straddled Dante's lap. Running his fingers through the youngers hair.

"Yeah, whatever." Dante put his arms around the elders waist. "Remind me why I love you again?"

"Because I complete you brother." Vergil said matter-of-factly, then kissed him lovingly.

Dante smiled against Vergil's lips. "Yeah, I guess you do."

**FFFF**

AN: Ok, you know I had to end this with Vergil being on top at least once in this story.. Hope you liked it.. Thank you all for all of your kind review and for following my story ^_^ you have made me so very happy! Hugs and kisses to you all! Muah! ~sbed


End file.
